This is Madness 2014: Try Your Luck
by Count Mallet
Summary: A parody in which the characters from the 2014 This is Madness Tournament advance by winning games of Şansini Dene (Turkish Press Your Luck). Find out who collects (very) low budget prizes en route the championship and who gets walloped by the whammies. Teen for some of the banter. Originally posted to fanfiction·net [S61-F51-M27]
1. Play-In 1: Grievous, Lando, Dooku

**Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Special thanks to ABCVIZYON Productions for their production of _Ş__ansini Dene_ and to Bill Carruthers for the original _Press Your Luck_.

Random numbers for player spins came from OpenOffice Calc.

* * *

**Preface**

Although this is coming later than I'd like due to a busier offline schedule, I always look forward to my annual parody of a prior _This is Madness_ tournament. Originally, I planned to do a reprise of _Glück Am Drücker_, but I found an even lower budget international version of _Press Your Luck_ in Turkey's version titled _Şansini Dene_ [Try Your Luck]. Here are the essential rule differences compared to the US version:

» The big board is set up with 16 squares in the perimeter of a 5x5 arrangement.

» With five questions per round and two spins awarded for a correct answer, ten spins is the maximum possible per round. A perfect round would have one player with 10 spins and two with five.

» In each round, the board cycles sequentially through three different sets of squares. In other words, if a directional space appears, it will appear again three board updates later.

» Instead of winning prizes that add to one's score, players appear to receive prize points tracked separately. Should a player win the game with prize points, they win up to two prizes in addition to – and separate from – their cash winnings.

» The square _BUYUK ODUL _translates to "Big Prize" and is this game's "Big Bucks" space.

» For some reason on the single episode available online, the board indicator never lands on square #3 (the highest amounts). I'm not sure if this was deliberate, but I've programmed this feature into my board with an option to deactivate it and allow players to hit the big values once someone hits it via "Big Prize".

» The show displayed cash values in millions of Turkish Lira. At air time, one million Turkish Lira converted to roughly USD $19.18 and 19.05 Galactic Credits. As such there will be round-off errors in this version (e.g. 1M hit 10 times is 19 x 10 = 190; 10M hit once is 190.5 or 191).

» The biggest difference in this version: hitting a whammy with a passed spin does **not** convert remaining passed spins into earned spins. As such, it's now possible to whammy out on passed spins. This makes for interesting strategy.

As is tradition, spins are assigned randomly based on seeding with a minimum of three spins per round up to the maximum of 10 and the total number of spins not exceeding 20. Also, the unnamed announcer's lines will be shown in _all italics_.

A blank bracket and board samples will be posted on my Twitter account. An episode – in Turkish (expect for the Whammy animations from the US) – is presently available at youtu · be/7Z5TCPssixU

* * *

Before the game began, various clips appeared.

Count Dooku cheered upon receiving 210 credits.

General Grievous snarled upon receiving a whammy.

Lando looked on curiously to receive 95 credits and the chance at a prize.

A large turntable rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present another exciting game show for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "For the next three weeks our players will compete in various locations and try their luck in hopes of being named tournament champion when we return to Coruscant. Now, let's meet our contestants. General Grievous, you're first on the list."

"Lucky me!" Grievous snapped sarcastically. "Anyway, this still has to be better than dealing with bumbling battle droids."

"It certainly sounds that way. I won't bore you with small talk. Lando Calrissian, you're next."

"Excellent. I don't suppose you have some Mustang 54 backstage?" Lando asked in reply.

"I don't think so, but if you win, you can buy some for all of us."

"Now, **that** sounds like a plan. I like this already."

"Just remember to get something for those that don't like alcohol. Finally, we have Count Dooku."

"I'm not sure why I was invited back. Someone has a sick sense of humor," Dooku replied indifferently. "But who knows, maybe I'll actually win for a change."

"That would certain be a good thing," Preigo replied. "We'll see what happens today. Since we could only accommodate 31 people, our thirty-second player – Greedo – didn't qualify. He'll be receiving a consolation prize just for being considered.

"Here is the big board for you to try with. Let's hear about the prizes you could win in round one."

As the game board's 16 squares cycled through three different patterns, an offstage announcer spoke."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Anyone who wins the game with prize points will take home up to two prizes. During that announcement, our computers randomly assigned spins. Grievous has three, Lando has four, and Dooku – our top seed today – has nine. Of course, you won't win credits or prizes all the time., We have something for you to avoid: the whammy. Here's one for you... whammy."

One of the squares with a picture of a hideous face lit up to show the contestants what to avoid.

"Four whammies eliminate you from the game and our tournament. The player with the most credits advances to our next round. You can pass spins to the next highest player, and we begin with the player having the least spins. Grievous, that's you. Try your luck"

The board began to update, but Grievous didn't wait long to stop the board with his button.

"Fifty-seven credits and a prize point. If you win with it, you could take home that refresher brush. Fifty-seven credits with two more spins."

"I want more credits," Grievous replied. Once again, he stopped the board.

"Seventy-six credits. That's 133 for you. With one more spin. You can pass or try to avoid the whammy."

"That's not enough to pass. I'll go again."

After watching Grievous take his final spin, Preigo, "Try your luck, Grievous. Two hundred and eighty-six credits **and** a prize point. Excellent. You finish with 399 credits and two prize points. We'll see if that holds out."

Turning to Dooku, Preigo stated, "Lando, you play next with four spins. Try your luck, Lando!"

"I sure intend to," Lando replied, taking his first spin, and stopping on a whammy.

A quartet of whammy musicians appeared and sang, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you."

As a whammy card popped up in front of Lando, Preigo stated, "That's your first whammy; luckily it didn't cost you too much. Are you going to try again?"

"I certainly can't do much worse," Lando replied. This time, he waited longer before stopping the board.

"One space forward to 95 credits and a prize point. It looks like you're in the running for the refresher brush. You still have two spins."

"Just what I wanted," Lando replied sarcastically. "But I have to go again and avoid the whammy."

"Fifty-seven credits. That gives you 152, less than half of Grievous' score with one last spin."

"I can pass it, right? Let me pass it."

The lights on Lando's podium briefly blinked before the spin appeared in Grievous' "Passed" box.

"Alright, Grievous, you have to take this spin. Let's see if you can keep your lead," Preigo said.

"I better," Grievous bellowed before stopping the board.

"Nineteen credits. That 19 more gives you 418. Dooku, you have your work cut out for you but you have nine big spins. Ready to avoid the whammy?"

"I don't have much choice," Dooku deadpanned. He noticed none of the red squares appeared to have whammies, so he decided to try to land on those as much as he could.

"Fifty-seven credits to put you on the board. Fifty-seven credits and eight spins."

"I have to go again."

"Try your luck, Dooku... Fifty-seven credits more – 114 in all – and seven spins."

"I have to pass Lando and consider my options. Avoid the whammy."

"Two eighty-six and a prize! Great job. That gives you 400 credits even, 18 behind Grievous, and six spins."

"I'm so close, I have to go again," Dooku mused. "Besides, it might even make that refresher brush worthwhile."

"Thirty-eight credits and a spin. The credits put you in front with 438. You still have six spins, though."

"I need to go at least once more before I can think about passing, Let's avoid the whammy."

"No whammy."

Unfortunately, Dooku's next spin was just that.

"Whammy... whammy."

A trio of female whammies appeared and sang, "My world is empty without your creds."

"I guess we jinxed that," Priego conceded as a whammy card popped up. At least you have five spins for starting over."

"Indeed. Let's hope I don't see any more of those crude creatures."

"Thirty-eight credits... 38 puts you back in the game with four spins."

"I have to go again to improve my chances. I just hope I can avoid the whammy and the refresher brush."

The audience chuckled as Dooku took his next spin.

"Seventy-six credits," Preigo informed him. "You have 114 now, Dooku, and three spins to pass or to avoid the whammy."

"I have to at least tie Lando, so let me go again."

"Thirty-eight credits again. You did it. You tied Lando with 152, but you have two more spins left."

"Grievous needs to share the grief, I think. Pass them to him," Dooku replied with a slight sneer.

As Grievous groaned in disgust, Priego replied, "Grievous, you must take both of these spins. Let's see if you can increase your lead."

Grievous snarled to see his first passed spin resulted in a whammy.

A whammy walking and swinging a lightsaber appeared, saying, "Look out, Shaak. Look out, Mace, Look out, Yoda." After laughing, one heard the sound of the lightsaber cutting through whammy flesh.

"That hurt in more ways than one," Preigo quipped. "But you still have a passed spin you must take. Let's hope you end the round with something other than a whammy."

"You said it!" Grievous exclaimed, taking the final spin.

"Try your luck, Grievous, for 38 credits. After the first round, everyone has a whammy. Grievous has 38 credits. Lando and Dooku are tied with 152 with Lando having a prize point. We'll be right back with the second and final round right after this."

⁂

Returning from the commercial break, Preigo spoke to his contestants.

"This is it. Whomever has the most credits after this round wins the game and advances to our main tournament. First, let's hear about the prizes you can win in this round."

_ Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"In addition to these great prizes and the higher credit amount on the boards, what else is there, that you have to avoid?"

"Whammy," the three players replied together.

"That's right. You each have one, remember. In this round, Grievous has three spins, Lando has five, and Dooku has eight. Once again, you can pass earned spins. This time, though, we start with the player having the least amount of credits. Grievous, that's going to be you. Try your luck."

Grievous grunted, waited a moment, and took his first spin.

"Ninety-five credits and a spin. That brings you to 133 with all three spins available."

Grievous nodded and took his next spin.

"One fourteen credits. You've got the lead with 247 and two spins."

"I don't have much chance to add to it, I have to go," Grievous replied, taking another spin.

"Three hundred and forty-three credits."

The small audience assembled applauded loudly.

"Grievous, you have 590 credits, one whammy, and one more spin. Will you pass or try to avoid the whammy again?"

"I can pass, so let me pass it."

"Because they're tied, you get to choose who gets it: Lando or Dooku?"

"It's all yours, count," Grievous replied teasingly.

"OK, that spin goes to Dooku, but he won't take it yet. Lando, you have 152 credits, a possible prize, and five spins. Try your luck, Lando!"

"I sure need to, don't I?" Lando replied.

"Try your luck, Lando, with 267 credits. That gives you 419 to give you second place outright. You have four spins to catch Grievous."

"I can't stop now. Let's get some more credits. Heck, dinnerware even sounds good right now."

"Lando, that's 133 **and** a prize. You could get that dinnerware, and you're 38 credits away from Grievous with 552 of your own. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"It would be nice to retake the lead here. We'll avoid the whammy."

"Three oh five credits!"

After more applause, Preigo added, "Lando, you've moved up to 857 credits. You have two spins left. What do you want to do?"

"I better pass before I get another of those whammies. They're worse than Imperials stealing my Mustang 54," Lando stated.

"Those spins go back to Grievous, who must take both. Try your luck and see what you can do."

"Of course I will," Grievous answered before stopping the board.

"Grievous, that's 171 credits. You've got 761—96 shy of Lando—and one more spin you have to take."

"I better not get a whammy this time. Let's tie or beat Lando!"

"Ninety-five **and** a spin. Believe it or not, you have 856 credits—just one less than Lando. You can take the spin to pass him up or pass it and hope he hits a whammy."

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, Carnival Man! I'm taking this one myself!"

"Try your luck, get 95 credits and a prize. You retook the lead with 951 credits and a prize point."

As the board started back up, Preigo told Dooku, "Dooku, you have one passed spin to take first before you take your eight earned ones. Let's get that one taken care of first."

"Indeed," Dooku replied plainly, eager to get the spin over with.

"Three forty-three for you, Dooku. That gives you 495, but you're still in last place with eight earned spins."

"I have to go again. Let's get credits again."

"Dooku, you tried your luck again-earning 171 credits. You still trail with 666 but you have seven spins."

"I can't be **that** unlucky. Let's try to get more credits. No whammy now."

"That's 95 and a spin. With 761 credits, you trail Lando by 96 for second place, but you have seven spins still."

"I have to keep going. Avoid the whammy..."

"Try your luck, Dooku, 210 credits."

The response drew mixed applause and cheers

"Dooku, you're not in the lead with 971 credits—20 more than Grievous—and six spins."

"I have this feeling my luck might run out soon. I want to pass."

Grievous snarled in displeasure as six spins transferred over.

"Grievous, Dooku gave you six spins and you have to take all six unless you manage to hit three whammies first. We don't want that. Try your luck!" Preigo said.

"Just my luck," Grievous muttered, taking the first spin of the bunch.

"That's 286 and a prize, your second prize point. You now have 1237 credits and five more spins to go."

"They can't come fast enough," Grievous replied, quickly taking his next spin.

"Seventy-six credits... 76 more gives you 1313 to extend your lead. You still have four spins."

"May they end quickly."

"One ninety-one credits! Grievous, you've extended your lead with 1504 total credits. Let's see if you can avoid the whammy three more times."

"Don't jinx me!" Grievous chided before taking the next passed spin.

"Three forty-three credits."

Dooku shook his head, thinking _I can't believe he hasn't hit a whammy at all._

Meanwhile, Preigo said, "You have 1847 credits giving you a big lead. You still have two more spins you have to take. Let's take the first one now."

"Try your luck, Grievous, 133 credits. You have 1980 credits now with one final spin. Avoid the whammy and you will likely win the game and win big."

The screen split to show both Dooku and Grievous during what appeared to be the game's ultimate spin. Finally, Grievous stopped the game board.

"Two sixty-seven credits. Grievous, you did it. You avoided the whammy six times and you're our big winner with 2247 credits."

As the audience applauded and cheered, what sounded like choir voices ahhed sub-audibly against the din.

"Well, Grievous, what do you think about pulling off the big upset?" Preigo asked.

"I deserve it after everyone tried to get me to lose!" Grievous bellowed.

"Alright. Let's hear about the two prizes you won."

_First you won a set of dinnerware. Whether formal or casual, your dining experience will be enhanced by this fabulous dinnerware._

_ You also won a weekend getaway to Glee Anselm. __Enjoy the beach, aquatic activities, or the recreation facilities in your resort._

"Lando, Dooku, we have the following consolation prize for you in addition to our take-home version of the game:"

_Gift certificates to Dex's Diner. He has the best eats of CoCo Town, so you won't be disappointed when you dine at Dex's._

"Grievous, we know already you'll be the 27th seed where you'll next face Yoda and Wedge Antilles in the Corellian Bracket. We'll see you there, and we'll see you all next time. Thanks for joining us and good-bye."


	2. Play-In 2: Fives, Bail, Darth Vader

The show opened with clips from past, present, and future shows.

Count Dooku cheered upon receiving 210 credits.

Clone Trooper Fives shook his head upon landing on a whammy.

Wedge Antilles showed excitement after landing on 2858 credits and a spin.

A large turntable rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present another exciting episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, three new players will compete for the chance to advance to compete in various locations and try their luck at winning our tournament championship when we return to Coruscant. Now, let's meet our contestants. Fives, it's interesting to meet a clone and see you competing on our show."

"Thanks," Fives replied. "If I win, I hope my score has at least one '5' in it; I have a reputation to keep, you know."

"Indeed, and good luck. Next, we have Bail Organa. What can you tell us about yourself?"

Bail, intimidated by Darth Vader beside him, answered, "You know, it's best I don't answer that question. I just want to do well and maybe win."

"We'll see how luck you are. Finally, we have Darth Vader."

"I find it hard to believe someone as powerful as I was relegated to a play-in game," Vader stated coldly. "They better not live to regret that decision."

"Umm, right. OK. Our game board have various credit amounts and prize points for you to win and collect. Let's hear about the first round prizes."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"In addition to things you want to win, we have something for you to avoid: the whammy. Each one takes away your earnings up to that point and four eliminate you from the game.

"Spins are randomly assigned by our computers based on seeding. Fives received four for the round. Bail earned six. And, Vader has seven by virtue of being our top see today. We start with least spins first, so Fives gets to start us off."

Fives nodded and took his first spin.

"One space back to 19 credits. You have three spins, so you can pass or avoid the whammy," Preigo informed him.

"I'll try to avoid the whammy."

Unfortunately, Fives landed on one instead.

A cleaning droid in the form of a whammy appeared onscreen to erase Fives' score one digit at a time before disappearing.

"That's your first whammy, but you have two spins."

"I have to go again. I can't stop with nothing. Avoid the whammy..."

"Try your luck, Fives – 19 credits puts you back where you were with one more spin."

"I have to go again. Let's get more credits."

"Whammy, whammy."

As Fives shook his head, another whammy appeared with a mallet slamming away at the numbers on his display. A second whammy card popped up."

"Fives, your luck seems to be in whammies and not credits," Preigo quipped. Now that you have no more spins, we go to Bail with six spins. Try your luck."

"Let's see what I can do here," Bail said, taking his first spin.

"Thirty-eight credits for you. Not bad. Five more spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get more of that here."

"Fifty-seven credits... **and** a prize point. That gives you 95 and a chance at the refresher brush. You have four spins."

"Hmm, I can do better than that. Let's avoid the whammy..."

"Try your luck, Bail. Thirty-eight more credits for 133. You have three spins and you can pass if you want."

"I'll go one more time. Let's get another prize."

"That's 19 credit and another prize! Bail, you have 152 credits, two prize points, two spins, and no whammies. You can pass or avoid the whammy again?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Vader and Fives both have zero, so you can choose who get the spins."

Bail pointed at Fives.

"Alright, Fives, you have two spins you must. With two whammies, you don't want any more of them," Preigo cautioned him.

"You don't have to tell me. They're almost as bad as clankers. Let's get credits now!"

"Try your luck, Fives. That's 38 credits. You're back into second place with one more spin to take."

"I got this. Let's get anything on this spin. Even 19 credits will make me happy. Avoid the whammy."

Fives groaned to see he hit yet another whammy.

A running whammy said, "Give me the popper!" Upon catching an airborne one, it was zapped until it fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

"Fives, picking up three whammies in round one wasn't ideal," Preigo said. "Let's hope your luck improves next round. Now, we go to our top seed Vader with seven spins. You need 152 credits to tie Bail."

"It's time to show the superiority of the Imperials," Vader stated before stopping the board.

"Whammy... whammy."

A whammy with explosives appeared and said, "This should work." As the explosives detonated, leaving a singed whammy, it groaned, "Oh no, that wasn't how it was supposed to work."

"Vader, you have a whammy, but it didn't cost you anything but a spin, and you have six of those."

"I'll go, ringmaster. Your whammies have failed me for the last time."

Vader groaned to hit another whammy.

A whammy appeared, pointed and laughed, and disappeared in a poof of smoke."

"I think you made them angry," Preigo quipped. You've gone two for two, and you don't want any more whammies like Fives got.'

"I'll pass," Vader replied coldly.

"Bail, you have five spins. You must take them all. If you somehow manage four whammies first, Maker forbid, you'll be out of the game."

"We won't let that happened," Bail said. "Avoid the whammy!"

"Two eighty-six and a prize point! You have three now, and you have 438 credits. You have four spins, and you need this one to ensure you stay in the game."

"I can do this. Let's get credits again..."

"Try your luck again, Bail, with 76 credits. You're up to 514 with three more spins to take."

"I don't have much choice. Let's get something good one more time—three more times for that matter."

"Nineteen credits, a score of 533, and two more spins."

"So far, so good. Let's keep this going. Avoid the whammy and get a big prize."

Had his mask allowed emotions, Vader would have smirked to see Bail hit a whammy.

A group of whammies in trooper armor opened a door, saying, "Here's the stash of ..." only to be dragged inside by an angry wampa.

"Bail, that's your first whammy. Unfortunately, you lost all your prizes and you still have one more spin you must take. You'll either get credits and the lead, or we'll have a three-way tie with zero heading into the next round," Preigo told him.

"It sounds like a bad situation either way," Bail conceded. "Let;s just finish this round on a good note."

"One space forward to 57 credits. After one round, that's Bail's score with one whammy. Fives has no credits and three whammies. Finally, Vader has no credits and two whammies. We'll be right back with what should be an interesting final round."

⁂

With the commercial break over, Preigo stated, "Welcome back, everyone. Our players are eager to try their luck again. Let's remind everyone about our second round prizes up for grabs."

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You already know **not** to get more whammies. So, let's check the spin totals. Fives has three spins—maybe three too many because of his bad luck. Bail and Vader each have five. This will be a quick round, but let's have fun. The tied player to my left goes first, so Fives will start us off. Try your luck, Fives."

"Let's hope the whammies are behind me, or where they can't get me," Fives replied before taking the spin.

"Ninety-five credits, not bad and it puts you in the lead with two spins."

"I wish I could pass to Vader."

"If you pass, they go to Bail."

"That does me no good. I'll go again. Let's show those whammies I'm not scared."

Fives shook his head in disbelief to see the board stop on yet another whammy.

A whammy on a surf board said, "Surf's up, I got your credit. Hang loose, dude!" before disappearing.

"Bail, that's your fourth whammy. You're out of the game, but we have a parting gift for you," Preigo said. "Now, we go to Vader with five spins, no credits, and two whammies. Stop the madness for us."

"I always knew there was something defective about him." Vader replied. "Let's get credits this round. My master doesn't tolerate failure."

The entire studio groaned to see yet another whammy hit.

A whammy appeared and opened a closet, saying, "Here's where the credits are!" before being bombarded with assorted balls.

"Vader, you're in the same skiff as Fives," Preigo said. "One more whammy means Bail wins by default and he'd play against the house. Or, you can try your luck with four spins."

"I certainly can't win with zero, I don't think. I have to go at least one more," Vader replied. "Let's get credits... pretty please."

"Ninety-five credits. You actually have the lead."

The small audience cheered wildly to see a non-whammy spin for a change.

"Vader, you have three spins and three whammies. What do you want to do?"

With the audience offering its own advice, Vader finally answers, "Pass."

"Bail, those three spins go to you. Three whammies puts you out. Try your luck, Bail."

"Here goes nothing, I hope."

"One space forward to 95 and a prize point. You have 152 credits, and two more spins."

"I'd say this is easy, but it hasn't been, huh? More credits, please..."

A whammy dressed as a circus clown sprayed seltzer on Bail's display until the numbers disappeared. As he disappeared in a flash, a voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's cheer for Whammo the Magnificent."

"Bail, I don't think you'll cheer," Preigo said. "You still have one spin, but two whammies. Let's hope luck changes fast."

"You and me both," Bail answered, frustration obvious in his voice. "OK, let's get a big prize here!"

"Ninety-five credits. That's your score and you now have five spins that you can pass or try to avoid the whammy again."

"I probably should go again to break the tie. Let's get more credits or that dinnerware. The right prize might please Breha."

"Two sixty-seven. That's not a big prize, but you have 362 credits and four spins."

"Now, I'll pass," Bail told Preigo.

"Vader, we have some strategy here. You need to avoid the whammy four times or Bail is the big winner."

"I was trained well," Vader replied, silently taking the first passed spin.

"One space back to 76 credits. That's 171, 191 less than Bail, and thee more spins."

"Excellent. Let's take the next one."

"Three forty-three credits! Excellent. Vader, you have 514 credits, but you have two more spins to take before you can win. Here's the next one."

"No whammies, just credits!" Vader implored before taking the spin."

"Ninety-five and a spin, bringing you to 609. That spin is an earned spin, but we have to take one more passed spin first. This could very easily decide the game!"

With the audience abuzz and both Bail and Vader appearing on a split screen, Vader silently studied the board before pressing his button.

Everyone looked on in shock as Vader hit another whammy. Even the former looked on speechless apart from his mechanical breathing.

A whammy pointed to a door and said, "Get outta here!"

"Vader, unfortunately, that puts you out of the game. So, our winner by default with 362 credits, is Bail Organa."

As the audience applauded and cheered, what sounded like choir voices sang beneath the background noise.

"Tell us, Bail, do you think about pulling off the win?" Preigo asked.

"I didn't think it would happen, but I'm happy to advance."

"Normally, we'd review the prizes you won, but you didn't get any today."

"I don't mind. I'm sure I can buy my wife something decent with 300-some credits."

Preigo chuckled, replying, "Fives, Vader, we have the following consolation prize for you in addition to our take-home version of the game:"

_Gift certificates to Dex's Diner. He has the best eats of CoCo Town, so you won't be disappointed when you dine at Dex's._

"Bail, you'll be coming with us to Mandalore where you'll be the 26th seed up against Jabba the Hutt and Admiral Piett. We'll see you there, and we'll see you all next time. Now, our main bracket sees us traveling to three different sites, so be sure to keep watching, thanks for joining us, and good-bye."

_This program was edited for broadcast._


	3. Q-Final 1: Play-In Winner, Wedge, Yoda

The introduction opened with a clip of Bail Organa celebrating a score of 286 credits and a prize point.

Next, Jabba celebrated scoring 343 credits.

Finally, Yoda shook his head upon hitting a whammy.

A large turntable rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we begin regional play as we start the Terrific 27 portion of our tournament. We have 27 players grouped in three regions of nine. Today, we're in Corellia. Let's meet the contestants eager to advance. Grievous, you won 2247 credits in your play-in game to enter the tournament as the 27th seed."

"I can't believe I won, but I won't complain either. Maybe I can win again," Grievous replied.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"You said it!"

"Alright. Next, we have our 10th seed, Wedge Antilles. Wedge, how are you today?"

"Good, thanks," Wedge answered. "I hope I can win and soar to new heights."

"I imagine that's in part due to your piloting skills," Preigo quipped, drawing some laughs from the small audience. "We'll see what happens, huh? Finally, we have our top seed. Yoda, welcome to the show."

"To be here again, glad I am," Yoda said.

"So tell us, what do you plan to do if you can win our tournament."

"When over 800 years old, you are, everything you have. For amusement, I'm here."

"OK, then. Let's get ready to start round one. As you know, you want to win the most credits to advance in our tournament. Along the way, you can also collect points for prizes. Here's what you can in this round:"

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

After more brief cheers, Preigo added, "In addition to those great prizes and the cash spaces you see, there's also something to avoid: the whammy. Grievous already knows to avoid those. Now, you do as well. Four of them eliminate you from the game and our tournament. And remember, you can pass spins to someone else if you want to play it safe.

"For our first round, Grievous has three spins, Wedge has four, and Yoda has seven. We start this round with the least spins first. Grievous, that's you."

"This seems so familiar," Grievous quipped before taking his first spin.

"Nineteen credits. That's a good start with two more spins."

"I'll go again, let's get more credits."

"One space back to 38 credits. You have 57 with one more spin. You can pass or avoid the whammy."

"I'm not letting some holographic imp bother me. I'll go again. Let's get a bigger score this time!"

"Try your luck Grievous, and get 19 credits and a spin. That gives you 76 credits and you still have your spin left."

"I have to get more, Preigo. Let's get another spin or the big prize – whatever that is."

"One space back again to 38 credits. Not bad, Grievous, not bad. You finish with 114 credits. Wedge, you play next with 4 spins."

"If Grievous here can win credits, so can I," Wedge stated confidently, waiting a moment before stopping the board on a whammy space.

A whammy in an x-wing fighter shot at Wedge's display, crashing upon erasing the zero in his scoreboard.

"That probably wasn't the way you wanted to start. But you still have three spins."

"I have to go again. Let's stay away from that whammy."

"Try your luck, Wedge, and get 38 credits. Thirty-eight credits gives you second place with two more spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll avoid the whammy again. Let's get more credits."

"Fifty-seven credits—and a spin. You have 95 credits now and keep both spins."

"I need to try to take the lead. Yoda hasn't played yet. Avoid the whammy."

"Try you luck, 38 credits and a spin. Thirty-eight more credits gives you 133—19 more than Grievous, and you picked up another spin to stay at two. What are you going to do?"

"I really need more credits, so I have to go again."

Wedge groaned to see he had stopped on another whammy.

This time, a crime scene analyzer droid walked across the screen, recording notes into a datapad and saying, "It's quite basic, you see. Excessive materialism was the culprit's downfall."

"Wedge, you're in a bit of a bind. You have a spin left, but you also have two whammies. You **don't** want a third one in this round," Preigo warned. "What will you do?"

"I may as well see if Grievous can be tied with me again," Wedge replied.

As the spin transferred to Grievous' _Passed_ column, Preigo stated, "Grievous, you have to take this spin; anything but a whammy helps you keep your lead."

"I'll make this fly boy pay!" Grievous roared before stopping the board.

"Try your luck, Grievous, for 38 credits. That 38 gives you a new score of 152. Yoda, we now go over to you. You need 152 credits to tie Grievous, but you have seven spins in which do it. Go ahead and play."

"A good start, I need to get," Yoda replied before playing his first spin.

"Thirty-eight credits puts you on the board. You have six spins, plenty for catching up."

"More credits, I want. Get whammies, I don't."

"Seventy-six credits. Those 76 credits gives you 114. You only need 38 to catch up to him, and you have five spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy."

"Staying away, the whammies are. Again, I'll go."

The audience groaned to see Yoda hit his first whammy. This time, one brandishing a lightsaber appeared on the screen, saying, "Look out, Shaak. Look out, Mace. Look out, Yoda. He he he," before accidentally removing a limb.

"The got a little personal there, but you still have four spins. I think you want to start over," Preigo said.

Yoda nodded, opting not to speak as he studied the board and pressed his plunger.

"Big Prize! That takes you to the square above it for 191 credits! Excellent."

This time, the audience roared with excitement.

"Yoda, that puts you in first place by 39 credits. You still have three spins."

"Go once more, I better. That whammy, I'll avoid."

"Try you luck, Yoda, for 38 credits and a spin. You keep all three spins and you have 229 credits—77 more than Grievous."

"Hard choice, this is, but once more, I'll go."

"Seventy-six credits, good for a total of 305 which is double Grievous' amount. You have two spins."

"Pass, I can? Pass them, I will."

"Those spins go over to Grievous. You need to get 153 credits to catch Yoda. You have to take both of the spins, even if the first is a whammy. Try your luck!"

"I can't believe that little green imp did this to me," Grievous replied, stopping the board.

"That's 57 credits. Not bad. You have 209—96 less than Yoda with one more spin. Let's see how lucky you are here."

"Let's retake the lead!"

"Nine-five credits for you to wrap up the first round. Wedge has no credits and two whammies. Grievous finishes with 304 credits and—most importantly—no whammies. Yoda leads by 1 credit with 305 and one whammy. We'll be right back after this!"

⁂

Back from the break, Preigo said, "Welcome to the conclusion of today's round of This is Madness: Try Your Luck. We have bigger cash amounts for you to win along with these excellent prizes:"

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Nobody picked up any prizes last round, so here's your chance to do so before someone wins. Remember, watch out for the whammy. Four of them send you home early. Grievous, you received three spins again. Wedge, you picked up seven this time. Yoda has eight as our top seed. Wedge, because you have no credits, you have the lowest score and you get to play those seven spins first."

"I really hope my luck changes and those whammies flew off for the day," Wedge replied.

"Two ten credits. You're still in third place, but that closed the gap fast, and you have six spins to come up with at least 94 credits."

"I think I can manage that. Avoid the whammy!"

"Try your luck, Wedge, and get 171 credits. That gives you 381, 76 more than Yoda, and you have five spins remaining."

"I'd like to think about passing, but those bigger numbers worry me," Wedge replied after the audience applauded. "I'll have to go again and extend this lead."

"Go for it and avoid the whammy."

"More credits, please."

"Three oh five credits! Awesome."

The small crowd cheered wildly.

"Wedge, you have 686 credits, more than three hundred over Grievous and Yoda. You have four spins left."

"Who gets the spins if I pass?"

"Yoda has the next highest score, so he would."

"He already has eight, but four more might make things harder for him. Pass them."

"Those spins go to Yoda, but he won't play yet. Grievous, you play next with 304 credits and three spins for trying to catch Wedge. Try your luck!"

"It's my turn to get some of this big numbers," Grievous replied.

"That's 95 credits and a prize. Right now, that puts you in the running for our dinnerware. You have two more spins. You can pass or avoid the whammy."

"I need that big prize or more spins, Preigo. I better get one of those now."

Grievous snarled and the audience groaned to see the latter stop on a whammy.

A whammy in a spaceship prepared to take off. However, the ship left without it.

"I guess there wasn't enough space in that ship," the whammy quipped.

"Grievous, that whammy comes at a bad time," Preigo said. "You only have one spin and you trail by quite a bit. You could pass that spin, or take it and try to make some credits."

"I don't think I have much choice. I can't win with nothing," Grievous conceded.

"Try your luck."

"Let's avoid another whammy here."

"Three oh five credits. That ties you with Yoda for second place. Speaking of which, Yoda gets to take his spins. Yoda, you have four passed spins you have to play first. Three whammies on those spins would result in Wedge being our champion. Good luck."

Yoda nodded, took his spin, and shook his head at the telltale sound of a whammy.

"Now that I'm famous I need a makeover!" a whammy joyfully exclaimed before having a bucket of mud dropped on its head.

"Yoda, things are definitely getting messier with your second whammy and three more passed spins. You need to get credits on at least two of them to stay in the game."

"Do that, I can, no problem," Yoda answered.

"Let's see what you can do this time."

Yoda studied the board more carefully this time before stopping it.

"Two ten credits. That puts you back in the game, 95 credits behind Grievous for second place, and you have two more passed spins. Let's hope you get credits on at least one of them."

"Go for the lead, I shall. More credits, I want."

"Try your luck this time and get 210 more, doubling your score to 420. You're in better shape, but you still have one more passed spin. Here we go!"

"Retake the lead, I hope to. Good score, let's get."

"One space back to 267 credits. Yoda, you have no more passed spins and you have 687 credits—one more than wedge and you're in first place. Now, you have eight spins you can take or pass."

The audience shouted its own advice as Yoda pondered his options.

"To increase me lead, I need. To avoid the whammy, I'll try," Yoda finally replied.

"Seventy-six credits... 76 credits gives you 763 and seven more spins."

"One more spin, I need to take. Consider my options, I will then."

"That's 76 credits and a spin. You have 839 credits with seven spins."

"Go again, I must. More credits, I'd like."

"Two ten credits, again. Yoda, you now have 1049 credits, six spins, and two whammies. You **can **pass if you like, or keep trying to avoid the whammy."

"To pass, it's time," Yoda replied.

"Those spins go to Wedge. Wedge, you have six passed spins, but two whammies. You only have one to give. Two whammies at any time eliminates you and Yoda will be our big winner. Try your luck, Wedge!"

Wedge looked on in disappointment as he stopped on a whammy.

A whammy dressed in black appeared and sang, "I want your credits, yes your credits, lots of credits," before disappearing.

"Wedge, that's your third whammy. You have to take all five of these passed spins without a whammy, or Yoda advances."

"That really puts me behind the TIE fighter, huh?" Wedge replied, earning laughs from the audience.

"This spin is important," Preigo reminded him. "Let's see how lucky it is."

"Here goes nothing."

"Big Prize! That's 2858 and a spin!"

Wedge put his hands up triumphantly as the audience roared with excitement.

"Wedge, you have a big lead, that spin is an earned spin, but you have four more passed spins, and you can't get another whammy. This game is far from over."

"I definitely have my work cut out for me. Let's do it one more time."

Wedge groaned upon hitting the one square he didn't want."

Three whammies and an animal appeared as a glee club, each singing, "You're out," separately in a different pitch.

"Wedge, you landed on the one square that doesn't help you," Preigo said.

"What can I say? I live dangerously, so I guess it was my turn to get caught."

"Anyways, our champion for today is Master Yoda."

After brief notes sung by a chorus, Preigo added, "Normally, we'd discuss prizes, but Yoda didn't win any. However, he advances to the semifinals where he'll play the winner between Princess Leia, Asajj Ventress, and R2-D2 along with the winner between Han Solo, Jango Fett, and Hondo Ohnaka."

"Interesting pairings, those are," Yoda noted.

"And, for our runners-up, we have the following consolation prize."

_Dinner at Sarvi's Space Port – the best port restaurant in Kor Vella. Refuel both your ship and your stomach with the broadest menu on the planet. Also, you will take with you the Try Your Luck home game._

"Join us again next time when we have three new players competing in a quarterfinal hosted by one of our three regional sites. Until then, good-bye."


	4. Q-Final 2: Play-In Winner, Piett, Jabba

**Note:** Conversation in «angled quotes» represents words spoken in Huttese.

⁂

Wedge Antilles groaned upon hitting a second whammy.

Bail looked on in surprise to earn 2858 credits and a spin.

Ackbar looked on curiously as Obi-Wan hit a whammy.

Following these clips, a large turntable rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue regional play with the Terrific 27 round of our tournament. Today, we have our first contest in the Mandalore regional. Let's meet the contestants eager to advance. Bail, you only won 362 credits, but it was good enough to win and advance as our 26th seed."

"I wouldn't mind winning more and advancing again," Bail replied.

"I hear that, but you'll definitely have your hands full today. Next to you, we have our 11th seed, Admiral Firmus Piett. Welcome to our tournament."

"Thanks," Piett answered. "I hope I can do well today and not fail so badly, I go down in flames."

After drawing several chuckles from Preigo and the audience, the former said, "We'll find out what happens when you try your luck, won't we? Finally, we have our top seed today, the 8th-seeded Jabba the Hutt."

«I competed last year and it was quite amusing. I hope I'm just as entertained, especially by an entertainer such as yourself,» Jabba replied.

"We'll certainly do our best. We have credits available for you along with the chance to earn up to two prizes along the way. Here are the prizes available in round one:"

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Just be sure while you're busy winning prizes, you avoid the one thing on the board that's undesirable—the whammy.

"For our first round, our computers must have felt pretty generous. Bail has five spins. Admiral Piett and Jabba each have six. We start this round with fewest spins first, so Bail starts us off."

"Well, let's see what happens this time," Bail said, waiting a moment before stopping the board.

"Fifty-seven credits and a spin. Spins are important when you're the lower seed. You still have all five spins."

"I'll definitely be playing again, Preigo. Avoid the whammy!"

"Two eighty-six **and **a prize, excellent! Bail, you have 343 credits—almost as much as you did last time—and you have four spins. Pass or avoid the whammy again?"

"I have to get credits now while I can. Let's get more of them now."

Both Bail and the audience groaned as hey heard the telltale sound of the whammy.

A quartet of whammies appeared, singing, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you."

"Unfortunately, that means the refresher brush is gone, too," Preigo pointed out. "You still have three spins, though. So you can start over if you want."

"I don't have much choice. I need all the credits I can get," Bail replied. "Let's avoid the whammy."

"Seventy-six credits, not bad. That puts you back in the game with two spins to go."

"Let's get some more credits again."

Bail shook his head to stop on another whammy.

A whammy in the shape of a cleaning droid appeared and wiped away Bail's score before self-destructing.

"You're really on the ropes now, Bail," Preigo stated. "You have one spin left, but three whammies in round one would be a disaster."

"Maybe I better pass."

"You can pass to Piett or Jabba."

"Hmm, Maybe it's better to pass to Piett."

"That spin goes to Piett. We have a tie for spins now, and with Piett being to my left and the lower seed of the two, he plays first and takes the passed spin. Try your luck!"

"Let's make the Empire proud," Piett replied before stopping the board.

"Fifty-seven credits. That's a good start. You have six spins you can take or pass."

"I think Jabba is going to be tough to beat, so I better go again and avoid those whammies."

Nearly everyone looked on in surprise to see another whammy on the board.

A whammy in a TIE fighter dive-bombed Piett's score board, taking out the score in a big poof,

"I don't know what it is today, but we sure are getting a lot of whammies. Let's hope everyone's luck changes and fast," Preigo said. You have five spins left—pass or try to avoid the whammy?"

"I have to go again, though I'm a bit nervous," Piett quipped. "Let's not choke under the pressure now."

"Seventy-six credits. Not bad, you're on the board with four spins."

"Let's try to get a prize with my credits. Then again, isn't the first prize some sort of brush? Maybe it can wait until next round. Avoid the whammy."

"Try your luck, Piett, and get 57 credits. You're up to an amazing 133 credits. You still have three spins, so you can pass or avoid the whammy."

Piett thought as the board restarted, getting advice from the audience. Finally, he said, "I'll go again."

"Let's see what happens."

"Let's get more credits."

"One space back to 38 credits. Piett, you now have 171 credits, one whammy, and two spins."

"I think I may go ahead and pass now."

"Both Jabba and Bail each have zero, so you can choose which of them gets the spins."

"Hmm, give them to Bail."

"Bail, Piett appears to be trying to take you out of the game early. I don't need to remind you that two whammies on these two spins puts you out of the game. Try your luck, Bail."

"I certainly intend to," Bail replied, nodding nervously.

"Thirty-eight credits, 38 puts you in second place. You're safe for now, and you're in second place. One more spin you have to take."

"Here goes nothing."

"Try your luck and get 76 more. Bail, you did great and finish with 114 credits—57 less than Piett. Jabba, we now go to you. You've waited patiently and now you get to play your six spins."

«It's been fun watching them try to outsmart each other. Now it's time to show them how it's **really** done,» Jabba replied before stopping the board.

"Fifty-seven credits, 57 gets you in the game in third place. You have five spins."

«That might get me a late night snack. Let's try for a main course.»

"Thirty-eight credits. Jabba, that gives you 95—19 behind Bail for second place—with four more spins. Will you pass or will you try to avoid the whammy?"

«I find those holo-creatures rather funny. But I hope they leave me alone. I'm here to get credits and win!»

"Try your luck, Jabba, and get 19 credits. You've tied Bail for second place now with 114 credits. But you have three spins for breaking the tie."

«I never did like being tied,» Jabba joked, drawing laughs from the small audience. «I'll go again, of course.»

As Jabba stopped the board on a whammy, he looked on curiously to see which one he'd get.

A whammy dressed like a slave dancer appeared and sang, "Work it out, I hid your credits in my snout," before falling into a pit in the floor.

As Jabba roared in laughter, forgetful for the moment that his score reset to zero, Preigo said, "That's only your first whammy, and you have two spins left. I think you might want to get some credits."

«You're smart, Preigo. I never found success doing nothing,» Jabba answered.

"Try your luck: seventy-six credits. Jabba, you're down to your final spin. You can take it, or pass it to Piett."

«Why would I want to do that. He doesn't deserve my spin. I'll take it myself!»

"Nineteen credits. At tend of round one, Jabba has 95 credits and a whammy. Bail has 114 credits and two whammies. Piett has the lead with 171 credits and one whammy. We'll be right back after this break."

⁂

"Welcome back to the conclusion of _This is Madness: Try Your Luck_. We have bigger credit values and some different prizes for you to win," Preigo announced. "Here's what you may be playing for:"

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Remember to stay away from the whammies and pick up more credits and one of our great prizes while you can. Bail has 4 spins, Piett has six this round, and Jabba—with the lowest score of 95 credits—will play first with nine big spins."

«Let's get some of those bigger amounts.»

"Two sixty-seven credits. Jabba that gives you the lead with 362, and you've got 8 spins to work with."

«I can't stop now. I'm going again!»

"Ninety-five credits and a spin. That brings you up to 457, nearly 300 more than Piett, and you still have eight spins."

«I don't think it's time to pass you, so on I go!»

"Try your luck, seventy-six and a spin. You've got 533 now with eight spins. Pass or try to avoid the whammy again?"

«I'd love to try for more, so that means I'll play again Preigo.»

"Three forty-three credits... 343 gives you 876, over 700 more than Piett, and seven spins."

«I want to break 1000!» Jabba bellowed, motioning that he was going to take another spin.

"Try your luck, Jabba. Two ten credits. Jabba, you got the 1000 you wanted with six spins. Will you pass or try to avoid the whammy some more?"

«I think I'll go one more time. I want all I can get!»

Jabba growled upon stopping on a whammy.

A whammy appeared and said, "I must tell the truth. You lose!"

Jabba, that's your second whammy, but you still have five spins. That's plenty for retaking the lead."

«You're right, Preigo! I won't let those rascals stop the mighty Jabba. More credits, now!»

"One space back to 267. Once again, you're back in the lead with four spins."

«That's more like it. Let's get that again or something better.»

"Two sixty-seven again to double your score to 534. Will you pass your three spins or try your luck?"

«I'll think I'll go one more time. Let's get more credits.»

Jabba banged his fist to see he had stopped on another whammy.

A whammy in the form of a large beast appeared, devouring Jabba's score while a voice-over said, "It's a wham-cor!"

"Jabba, you're done to two spins, but you have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game," Preigo told him.

«I'm not quitter!» Jabba replied. «Let's take these spins and make something from them.»

"One thirty-three credits. That puts you in second place for the moment. You have one more spin."

«Let's get credits again; 38 more gives me the lead!»

"Try your luck, Jabba, and get 95 credits. You finish with 228 and the lead. Next, we go to Bail with 114 credits and 4 spins."

"This is one weird game," Bail noted. "But let's make the make most out of it."

"Two twenty-nine credits. That puts **you** in the lead with 343 credits and three spins."

"I better go and get what I can while I can. Avoid those whammies."

"Big Prize! That's 2858 **and** a spin!"

The largely quiet audience roared with excitement.

"Bail, you have 3201 credits, three spins, and two whammies."

"Pass!" Bail replied quickly.

"Those spins go to Piett, who is last to play. You definitely want to avoid the whammy with all three of these passed spins."

"Here goes nothing," Piett replied.

"Two sixty-seven credits... 267 gives you 438 with two more passed spins to go."

"Let's have good luck one more time."

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. You have 514 credits, a seventh earned spin, and one last passed spin to take. Try your luck, Piett."

"Come on now, let's finish this with a big amount."

Piett and others sighed at the sound of the whammy.

A whammy appeared and said, "Now that I'm famous, here's my chair," before sitting down and having the chair fall apart.

"Piett, you're back to zero with two whammies, but you have seven spins. All of our big amounts are also available now," Preigo informed him.

"Now is as good a time as any," Piett replied. "Let's get anything with credits now."

"One fourteen credits. Six more spins to do with as you please, or pass to Bail."

"I need to pass Jabba first before I even think about passing. More credits, please."

"Two twenty-nine credits, 229 moves you up to 343—good for second place—and five spins."

"I have to keep going for now. I'll take whatever I can get, even that refresher brush."

"Try your luck, Piett, and get 76 credits. Your 419 is a solid second, but you're a big prize away from coming close to Bail. Will you pass your four spins, or keep avoiding the whammy?"

"I'll play again, Preigo. I need some bigger scores now."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. Right now, that's potentially dinnerware. Your credit score is 514. You have three spins."

"I'll go one more time. Let's keep getting credits now."

"Two sixty-seven... 267 credits moves your score to 781 with two more spins."

"Now, it's time to pass them."

"Bail, Piett is hoping there's a whammy to be had. You have to avoid them twice to get the win. Try your luck!"

"Nothing comes easy," Bail lamented. "Credits and nothing but here."

"Three forty-three. Bail, you have 3544 credits and one passed spin. Avoid the whammy, and you win. Hit a whammy and Piett wins with his dinnerware."

Now, the audience was abuzz as Bail took his final spin and looked on in shock as he stopped on a whammy.

"Bail, that's a whammy, and our big winner with 781 credits is Admiral Piett!"

Choir voices sang under the applause as Piett looked on happily while the audience applauded.

"Piett, you advance to the Mandalore Regional Final to play the winner between Salacious Crumb, Chewbacca, and Padmé Amidala and the winner from Pre Vizsla, Captain Rex, and Maul."

"Quite the combination," Piett deadpanned.

"Let's hear about your prize."

_A set of dinnerware for up to five people will make you the most talked about host at your next dinner party. With dishes, silverware, bowls, and drinking glasses, you'll have a fabulous feast._

"We also have the following consolation prizes."

_Gift certifications to Concordia Cuisine. Stop by for fine dining, but don't worry—your stomach won't need to be coated with Mandalorian Armor. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (refresher brush and other prizes not included)._

"We'll see you next time when you join us on Duro to see whether Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mother Talzin, or Admiral Ackbar advances to the semifinals. Until then, take care and good-bye."

_Due to a technical error, this show was edited for broadcast._


	5. Q-Final 3: Ackbar, Talzin, Obi-Wan

The day's opening clips included:

Wedge Antilles scoring 343 credits.

A quartet of whammies serenading Mother Talzin.

And, Qui-Gon Jinn stopping on the space marked _Big Prize_.

The turntable rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with the Terrific 27 round of our tournament at our third regional site in Duro. Let's meet our contestants eager to win credits and advance to the next round. Admiral Ackbar, welcome to our tournament as the 25th seed."

"Thanks," Ackbar replied. "I can only hope this isn't as stressful as planning battles."

"Let's hope. Next, we have our 12th seed, Mother Talzin. How are you today?"

"Strangely, I don't feel as lightheaded as I have been lately," she said. "Maybe that means I have a solid chance at winning?"

"Anything is possible in this game, as you'll soon find out. Finally, we have our seventh seed, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Being in the top nine is a good accomplishment. But I sense I'll have my work cut out for me today, Preigo," he told the audience.

"Indeed. Let's get started by hearing about the great prizes you could earn in round one should you go on to win the game."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Just as you want to win these and all the credits you can. Remember that you lose everything when you land on a whammy. Four means you're out of the game and our tournament.

"Ackbar, you have five spins. And in an almost-perfect allocation, Mother Talzin and Obi-Wan each have seven. Ackbar, you play first."

"Here goes nothing. This can't be all that hard," Ackbar replied.

"Fifty-seven credits, that's a good start. You have four spins remaining."

"I'll play again."

"Try your luck, Ackbar: 19 more credits. You're up to 76 with three spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll try to avoid the whammy again. Let's get a bigger prize."

"Two eighty-six credits, **and** a prize. Excellent! We haven't given away many so far, so let's hope we give one away today. Ackbar, you have 362 credits, a prize, and two spins."

"I'll go again. Let's get more credits now."

"Fifty-seven credits. That's not bad. You now have 419 credits, a prize point, and one more spin."

"I think I'll pass."

"You can pass to either Mother Talzin or Obi-Wan. Each has seven spins already."

"Hmm, give it to Obi-Wan," Ackbar decided.

"That spin goes to Obi-Wan, but he won't take it yet. Mother Talzin, you play next with seven spins. Try your luck!"

"If nothing else, I'll make my own luck," Talzin replied.

"Seventy-six credits. That's a good start. You're in second place with six spins."

"I'll definitely go again. This seems fun."

Talzin scowled, however, to see she had stopped on a whammy. One appeared, chanting, "Abra-cadammy. You lost to a whammy." It disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Talzin, that's your first whammy, but you still have five spins," Preigo reminded her. "I'm sure you want to try again."

"Definitely," she replied. "Let's leave the magic to a professional now and get credits."

"Nineteen credits gets you back in the game. It's not much, but it beats a whammy. You have four spins. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'm certainly not stopping with 19 credits – not when I see 286 or more up there. I want more credits."

"Go for it!"

"Alright, you heard me, I want those bigger values. How about whatever 'Big Prize' is?"

The audience groaned to see Talzin find her second whammy.

A quartet of whammies appeared and sang, "Ooh, I took the credits all from you. Yeah!"

"Talzin, you have three spins, no credits, but you have two whammies now. You really want to avoid picking up three in this round. Still, it's your choice: pass or try to avoid the whammy," Preigo stated.

"I'll pass to Ackbar," she conceded

"Ackbar, your 419 credits are on the line with three passed spins. Let's hope you have better luck."

"We can only hope," Ackbar replied, taking the first one.

"Thirty-eight and a spin. Thirty-eight credits gives you 457. You have one earned spin, but two more passed ones to take first."

"I don't have a choice here. I have to take it. Any credit amount works for now."

"Nineteen credits more. Ackbar, you have 476 credits and one more passed spin to take. Try your luck!"

"I may need some at this point. Here we go."

"Try your luck, Ackbar, and get 76 credits. You're up to 552 credits and you picked up a spin you can pass or take yourself."

"I passed one to Obi-Wan, so this one can go to Mother Talzin."

"OK, that's quite the strategy. Talzin, you have to take this spin. You definitely **don't** want another whammy here."

"You're telling me," she replied. "The last thing I need is to be cursed. Let's turn this spin into credits."

All she could do was shake her head in disbelief to see she had yet another whammy.

A whammy on a speeder zipped across the screen, stopping only long enough to laugh evilly.

"Talzin, that was not what you wanted, I think – no credits and three whammies. Now, we go over to Obi-Wan with seven spins and a passed one from earlier."

"I certainly hope the whammies have had enough for now," Obi-Wan quipped. "Let's get rid of this pesky passed spin."

"Fifty-seven credits. That moves you up into second place with seven spins you can pass or take."

"I think it's a bit too soon to even think of passing. I'll try again."

"Try your luck, Obi-Wan, with 57 more credits. That doubles your score to 114 – 362 behind Ackbar – with six spins."

"I'd still like to try to narrow that gap. Let's try again and avoid the whammies."

"Thirty-eight credits... 38 credits gives you 152. That's just under 1/3 of Ackbar's score. You have five spins, pass or avoid the whammy?"

Ignoring the audience's suggestions, Obi-Wan pondered before replying, "I'll go again."

"Alright, go for it."

"I'd definitely like some bigger amounts here."

"Fifty-seven credits. That sure seems to be your favorite score. Obi-Wan, you have 209 credits, no whammies, and four spins. What would you like to do?"

"I still need to get closer. I have to go again... avoid that whammy."

"Fifty-seven credits and spin. The credits are slowly adding up to 266. You still have four spins and not quite half of Ackbar's score."

"I definitely have to go on then."

"Big Prize! Our biggest credit value on the board right now is 191. Obi-Wan, you have 457 credits now with three spins."

"That does make things more interesting, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan mused. Drawing cheers, he said, "I have to take another spin here."

Everyone looked on in horror as Obi-Wan stopped on a whammy. One brandishing a lightsaber appeared, saying "Look out, Shaak. Look out, Mace. Look out, Yoda," before injuring itself.

"Obi-Wan, that whammy hurts," Preigo said, "But it's only one and you still have two spins to try to catch up – should you wish to do so."

"I don't have an alternative," Obi-Wan answered. "I can't stay in last place and expect to win. Let's try again."

"Try your luck, Obi-Wan, with 38 credits and a spin. That puts you back on the scoreboard and you keep both spins. Pass or try your luck?"

"I want to go at least once more. Let's try again and get more credits."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief at his second whammy.

A whammy in the form of a cleaning droid appeared and erased the zero from his score before self-destructing.

"That's your second whammy. You have a spin, but Talzin picked up three whammies already," Preigo reminded him.

"I'll pass and wait for the next round," Obi-Wan stated.

"Ackbar, your 552 credits and the prize point are on the line. Avoid the whammy, and you have first place. Otherwise, we have a three-way tie with zero."

"I have a way of getting out of opponents' traps," Ackbar quipped before taking his spin.

"Ninety-five credits. Round one is finally over. Ackbar has 647 credits and a prize point. Talzin has no credits and three whammies. Obi-Wan has no credits and two whammies. We'll be right back with today's final round."

⁂

"Welcome back to the Try Your Luck Madness Tournament," Preigo stated after the break. "We're ready for round two. Here are the prizes we wish somebody would win at some point:"

_ Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"I don't have to remind you to avoid whammies; you figured that out for yourselves already, I think. Let's check the spin count for this round. Ackbar has three. Talzin has four. Obi-Wan has six. Talzin, you have no credits and three whammies, so you get to start us off."

"I can only hope I have better luck," she replied before stopping the board.

"One space back to 267. Two sixty-seven credits puts you in second place about 360 behind Ackbar. You have three spins."

"I have to go again. There's so few spins now."

"Try your luck, Talzin – 343 credits! Three forty-three gives you 610, just 17 credits behind Ackbar. With two spins, will you pass or avoid the whammy? You still have three."

"I have to go at least once more and get the lead, here," Talzin stated. "Avoid that whammy!"

The audience groaned and Talzin shook her head. Her game was now over after picking up her fourth whammy.

Four whammies dressed like a barber shop quarter appeared, each singing, "Good bye," in a different pitch.

"Talzin, that's unfortunately your fourth whammy. You're out of the game, and you won't advance, but we have some parting gifts for you," Preigo told her. "Now, we go to Obi-Wan with six spins, no credits, and two whammies."

"This hasn't been too fun, so let's hope that changes now," Obi-Wan said.

"Three forty-three credits. That's more than half of Ackbar's in one spin. You have five spins."

"I know this didn't work for Mother Talzin, but I want to try to get the lead before I pass. So, let's go again."

"Two eighty-six credits **and** a prize point. That's our dinnerware. More importantly, you have 629 credits—just 18 behind"

After the small crowd cheered, Preigo added, "You have four spins, pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I could pass, but I'm not ready yet. I'll go again."

"Try your luck, Obi-Wan, and get 210 credits. You're now up to 839 with three spins, and two whammies."

"I'm going to go one more time. Maybe I can break 1000 here."

Obi-Wan looked on helplessly with the audience after stopping on a whammy.

A whammy walked up to another whammy with glowing eyes. After removing credit chips, he said, "I've snatched your credits from the jawas of defeat." Both then disappeared.

"Obi-Wan, you have two spins left, but three whammies," Preigo warned him. "If you get one more whammy, Ackbar will be the last player left and play against the house, so to speak."

"I can't win with nothing, either, I don't think," Obi-Wan noted. "I have to take this spin at least."

"Alright, try your luck, Obi-Wan."

"Anything credit related would help right about now."

"Ninety-five credits **and** a spin. You have that same amount and both your spins."

"Now's the good time to pass."

"Ackbar, those spins go to you and you take them with 647 credits and a refresher brush."

"Let's clean up, this round," Ackbar deadpanned. "And get some more credits."

"Seventy-six credits to give you 723. You have one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy and stay in first place."

"Let's do that and avoid the traps."

"Try your luck, Ackbar – 76 credits and a spin. You took both passed spins and increased your score to 799. The spin you picked up gives you four earned spins. You can pass, or avoid the whammy."

"I'll take one more here. I'm in good shape and I can afford it."

"One fourteen credits. That 114 gives you 913 with three spins."

"I'll try to do what Obi-Wan couldn't: go for 1000."

"Three oh five credits. Excellent. Ackbar, you have 1218 with two spins and just more than an 1100-credit lead."

"I'll pass them now."

"Obi-Wan, those spins go to you. You need 1123 credits to tie; more than that to win. You'll need to pick up at least one extra spin to have a chance. One whammy ends the games. Try your luck."

"I'm really in a bad skiff now," Obi-Wan mused before taking his first spin.

"Whammy! Obi-Wan, you're out of the game and today's winner with 1198 credits is Ackbar."

Choir voices sang along as Admiral Ackbar looked on while the audience applauded.

"Ackbar, you advance to the Duro Regional Final to play the winner between Boba Fett, Emperor Palpatine, and Qui-Gon Jinn and the winner from top-seeded Cad Bane, Tarkin, and Luke Skywalker."

"That could be interesting," Ackbar replied.

"Let's hear about your prize for the day."

_Ackbar, you have won a refresher brush with its own holder. When you're not cleaning up in our tournament, you can keep your refresher clean. This bonus prize is worth an impressive ten credits!_

"We also have the following consolation prizes."

_Gift certifications to the Satellite Station Grill. Find your favorite foods from across the galaxy in one of the few intergalactic spaceports rated four stars. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (prizes not included)._

"We're staying in Duro for our next episode, so join us to see If Boba Feet, Palpatine, or Qui-Gon Jinn advances the semifinals. Until then, take care and good-bye."

_This program was edited for broadcast._


	6. Q-Final 4: Qui-Gon, Palpatine, Boba

Today's opening clips featured:

Obi-Wan Kenobi picking up his fourth whammy.

Admiral Piett looking on happily to be declared a winner.

Qui-Gon Jinn studying the board as he prepared to take a spin.

Palpatine shaking his head at a whammy taunting him.

The turntable then rotated to reveal the day's contestants to an applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with another Terrific 27 game here in Duro. Let's meet our contestants eager to win credits and advance to the next round. Qui-Gon Jinn, you're our 24th seed. It's an unexpected surprise to see you here."

"What can I say? I wanted to have some fun one more time," Qui-Gon deadpanned.

"Let's hope you get what you were seeking for. Next, we have the 13th seed, Emperor Palpatine."

"These game thingies never do go well for me," Palpatine lamented. "But maybe this year will be different. And please don't give me eye drops as a consolation prize."

"We have something much better for you. Finally, we have our sixth seed and top seed today. Boba Fett, how are you today?"

"I'm ready to hunt down a win and advance to the next round." Boba replied.

"Alright. Before we get started, let's show you the prizes you could win in this opening round."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"But it wouldn't be much of a challenge to win money and prizes. Remember to avoid the whammies. They take everything away, and four whammies means you go home rather empty-handed.

"Qui-Gon and Palpatine will have five spins each. Boba has nine. When we have a tie for spins in round one, the lowest seed plays first. Qui-Gon, that's you."

"OK, let's make these spins count," Qui-Gon said.

"Thirty-eight credits. Not bad. Four more spins."

"I think I'll go again. I want what I can get since I have half the spins of Boba."

"Big Prize! That takes you to 191 credits – the most on the board right now!"

Both Qui-Gon and the audience applauded.

"Qui-Gon, you have 229 credits and three spins. You can pass or try to avoid the whammy again."

"I better go one more time just to be sure. Three spins to pass is a lot right now. Let's stay away from those bad things."

"Big Prize! That's 191 credit more for a new score of 420 with two spins left."

"Now, I'll pass."

"You can pass to Boba or Palpatine."

"I think I'll pass to … Boba."

"OK, those spins go to Boba, but he has to wait for now. Palpatine with five spins plays next. You saw how easily Qui-Gon made money. Now it's your turn. Try your luck!"

"Here goes nothing," Palpatine replied nervously before stopping the game board.

"Nineteen credits. That's a good first spin. You have four left and you trail by 401 credits."

"Hmm, this could be better. Let's go again."

"Try your luck, Palpatine. Thirty-eight credits and a spin. You have 57 now and you still have four left."

"I certainly won't complain. Let's keep getting credits here."

"Fifty-seven credits. Fifty-seven more doubles your score to 114. You have three spins. Pass or avoid the whammy again?"

"Shh! Don't say that word," Palpatine replied. "I want to keep getting credits. So we'll sneak in another spin here."

"Ninety-five credits more. Palpatine, you have 209 – not quite half of Qui-Gon's credit total. But, you have two more spins left. What will you do?"

"You know, I have this weird feeling a whammy is out to get me. I'm going to pass my spins to Qui-Gon."

"Very well," Preigo replied, adding, "Qui-Gon, you just got two spins and you have to take both of them. Let's see if you can extend your lead."

"Here goes nothing," Qui-Gon replied, taking the first passed spin.

"Nothing gives you 57 credits and a prize point. For now, that's our famous refresher brush to go along with your new score of 477 credits. You have one more spin to take. Let's take it now."

"I'd settle for 19 credits or even a zero space if you had one of those."

The audience groaned, however, to see Qui-Gon hit a whammy. Palpatine, however, smirked.

A whammy appeared, swinging a lightsaber and saying, "One for the swing, two for the slash, and three to steal all the hard-earned cash."

"Qui-Gon, that was your last spin, unfortunately. That resets your score to zero and takes away your prize point," Preigo stated.

"It's OK, I already have a refresher brush," Qui-Gon replied dryly.

"Anyways, we now go over to Boba. First, you have two passed spins to take before you take your nine earned ones."

"Let's get anything but a whammy," Boba replied calmly.

"Nineteen credits and a prize point. That's better than a whammy any time. You trail Palpatine by 190 credits, but you have one more passed spin."

"That sounds perfect. We'll do this one spin at a time."

"Seventy-six credits more. You have 95 credits and you have nine spins you can use to challenge Palpatine for the lead."

"Excellent. Let's do that now."

The audience groaned to see Boba hit a whammy.

A whammy dressed as a bounty hunter suddenly appeared and used a thermal detonator to erase Boba's score before disappearing.

"Boba, just like Qui-Gon, you lost your chance to win a refresher brush. You still have eight spins despite your first whammy," Preigo said.

"I may as well try again. Anything of value puts me in second place," Boba replied.

"Try your luck, Boba. Thirty-eight credits and a spin. That's your new score. Eight spins, pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll look for more credits here and avoid the whammy."

"Nineteen credits more for a total of 57 credits and seven spins."

"Let's keep going and get credits. No whammies."

Unfortunately, Boba picked up his second whammy – much to everyone's dismay.

A whammy resembling a cleaning droid appeared and wiped away Bob's score one digit at a time before self-destructing.

"Boba, we need to talk," Preigo stated. You have six spins, but you have two whammies. A third one would **not** be good in round one. Still, it's your choice to play or pass."

"I know when to cut my losses," Boba conceded. "I'll pass and let someone else flirt with danger."

"Those spins go to Palpatine. Your 209 credits is on the line with six passed spins – all of which you must take."

"Everyone sure seems out to get me," Palpatine quipped. "Do I really seem that evil? Oh well, let's get this over with."

Palpatine simply shook his head to stop on whammy number one.

A whammy in dark robes appeared, said, "I **am** the whammy, and snatched away Palpatine's score."

"Palpatine, that was your first whammy. However, you have you still have five passed spins. Let's hope you don't make history by getting four whammies in round one," Preigo told Palpatine.

"You're telling me," Palpatine replied. "Right now, I'd gladly win a bottle of eye drops or that refresher brush."

"Try your luck, Palpatine."

"Let's not get a whammy."

"Thirty-eight credits. That helps you a bit. You're back in second place and down to four passed spins. You need credits on at least two of them to stay in the game."

"That can't be too hard. Let's get credits again."

"Ninety-five credits. Ninety-five more gives you 133 with three passed spins left to take."

"Maybe I can get the big amount this time. Anything that would make up for that whammy would make me happy."

"Nineteen credits more. Palpatine, you have 152 credits, you seem to be in good shape for now, and you have two more passed spins."

"Just maybe me luck is changing. Let's take the next spin."

"That's nineteen credits again, giving you 171 now. One more passed spin. Try your luck!"

"I'll take 19 again just to finish this round with the lead."

Palpatine shrieked in horror to see the indicator stop on his second whammy.

A whammy appeared, silently hacking away Palpatine's score until it fell off the screen.

"After round one, we have a three-way tie with zero. Qui-Gon has one whammy, Palpatine and Boba have two. We'll be right back with our conclusion," Preigo announced.

⁂

After the requisite commercial break, Preigo announced, "Thanks for coming back for the second round of our Try Your Luck tournament. With larger credit scores available, let's hear about the prizes that can be won this round."

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"We'd like to see you win cash and prizes and not whammies, especially with what happened last round. During the break, the computers allocated our spins as follows: Qui-Gon has four, Palpatine has five, and Boba has eight. Because we have a three-way tie for the lead with zero, the leftmost player goes first. Qui-Gon, that's you."

"Hmm, with only one whammy, am I the leader?" Qui-Gon asked in reply. "Let's see what happens in this round."

"One space forward to 95 and a prize. For now, that would be a set of dinnerware."

"Hmm, that might be useful. I guess I'll go again."

"Try your luck, Qui-Gon, and get 229 credits. That's 324 credits and two spins left."

"Hmm, I'll go one more time."

"Two ten credits. Two ten more gives you 534 credits, one prize point, one whammy, and one spin."

"This might be a good time to play it safe and pass."

"You can pass to either Palpatine of Boba."

"I gave my spin to Boba last round, Palpatine can have this one – so he knows I don't play favorites."

_I'll maul him for this_, Palpatine thought.

"Palpatine, you get that spin and you'll be taking it right now because you play next with no credits and two whammies. Avoid the whammy, if you can," Preigo said.

"I certainly don't want another one," Palpatine told him.

"One space forward to 267 credits. Palpatine, that puts you in second place with half of Qui-Gon's score and you have five spins of your own."

"Maybe I can get it again and take the lead. Let's get more credits."

"One thirty-three credits. That 133 gives you an even 400, 134 credits shy of Qui-Gon. You have four spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"Not so loud," Palpatine admonished. "I don't want them to know I'm going to go again."

"Try you luck, Palpatine, and get 229 credits. You've taken the lead with 629 credits, three spins, and two whammies."

"I have this bad feeling that if I go again, I'll get another whammy. I'll pass back to the Jedi."

"OK. Three spins go back to Qui-Gon. You have to talk all three; that puts you in danger of getting four whammies. But you only need 95 credits to tie Palpatine."

"Let's see what we wend up with her, preferably anything but a whammy," Qui-Gon replied.

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. That 76 gives you 610, just 19 behind Palpatine. You have an earned spin, but you still have to take two passed spins."

"Alright. Let's get this over with and avoid the whammy."

"Two eighty-six **and** a prize point. Qui-Gon, you have 896 credits, a chance to win dinnerware, and one last passed spin. Try your luck!"

"Let's get through this one last spin."

"Two twenty-nine. Qui-Gon, that was your last passed spin and you now have 1125 credits. You have a spin you can either play or pass."

"Let's pass that back to the chancellor."

"Palpatine, You need 496 credits to tie Qui-Gon. You've got a passed spin, so let's see what you can do with it."

"This game is enough to drive me crazy," Palpatine admitted. "I wouldn't mind getting one of those thousand spaces, though."

Palpatine shrieked upon hitting a whammy.

A whammy appeared and said, "I need those for my extra credit assignment," and disappeared after snatching away Palpatine's credits.

"Palpatine, that was hard. You have no credits, three whammies, and no spins. Weird things happen, though, so don't give up."

"You're telling me."

"Boba, we come to you finally. You have no credits, two whammies, and eight spins. You need 1125 credits to tie Qui-Gon. Try your luck!"

"Let's get started, then," Boba replied calmly.

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. That's your score and you still have all eight spins."

"That's not bad, but I'll need something bigger to give me a chance. At least I have more spins."

Boba looked on stoically despite stopping on a whammy.

A whammy in front of a control panel said, "I'll freeze you out of victory," before falling into a carbon-freezing chamber as it activated.

"Boba, you have seven spins and three whammies. One more means Qui-Gon advances. You can still try to get more credits, or you can pass," Preigo reminded him.

"I have to get something here. Palpatine has zero like I do and a tie doesn't help me any," Boba stated.

"OK, avoid the whammy, Boba."

"That's the plan."

"Try your luck, Boba. Two twenty-nine credits. That's your new score with six spins."

"I probably should go at least once more and get a bigger score before I pass."

Boba shook his head; he had stopped on yet another whammy.

A whammy appeared on a surf board and a wave saying, "Surf's up. Ride the waves. I got your credits in a wipe out!"

After watching Boba shake his head again, Preigo said, "Boba, unfortunately that's your fourth whammy and you're out of the game. Our winner with 1125 credits and a prize is Qui-Gon."

The audience applauded over the sound of choir voices.

"Qui-Gon, here is the prize you won."

_You've won a set of dinnerware for five. Entertain your guests with this dinnerware that's both stylish and contemporary from the Coruscant House of Housewares._

"Palpatine and Boba won't be leaving us empty-handed, either."

_That's right, they leave us with gift certifications to the Satellite Station Grill. Find your favorite foods from across the galaxy in one of the few intergalactic spaceports rated four stars. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (prizes not included)._

"That's one of the better prizes I've ever won," Palpatine stated.

"That's good to hear," Preigo replied. "Qui-Gon, you will join us again when we have the Duro championship and you'll play against Admiral Ackbar and the winner between Luke Skywalker, Tarkin, and the top-seeded Cad Bane."

"That's quite the motley bunch," Qui-Gon noted.

"Indeed. Next time, we'll return to Mandalore where Padmé Amidala, Chewbacca, and Salacious Crumb compete for a chance to advance to the regional finals. Until then, thanks for joining us, and we'll see you next time."

_This episode has been edited for broadcast._


	7. Q-Final 5: Padme, Chewbacca, Salacious

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to Peter Mayhew who died earlier this year (2019-04-30).

Also, Salacious Crumb likely won't speak here because his character never did more than laugh or chatter in _Return of the Jedi_. Additionally, speech in «angled quotes» has been translated from Shyriiwook.

* * *

Today's opening clips featured:

· Mother Talzin frowning at a whammy.

· Qui-Gon Jinn applauding at earning 191 credits.

· Chewbacca taking amusement at a Wookie manhandling a whammy.

The contestants' turntable rotated to reveal them to the applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with another Terrific 27 game here on Mandalore. Let's meet today's players. Padmé Amidala, you're our 23rd seed."

"Indeed, I am, Padmé replied."

"So, what do you have to do if you win today?"

"Well, I'd like to win the whole tournament, of course. But maybe I can get enough to update my wardrobe. I'm a bit too professional now to be regularly seen in something tight and white."

"Whatever works, right? Next, we have our 14th seed, Chewbacca."

«Do you think they'll let the Wookie win today?» Chewbacca asked in reply.

"Unfortunately, you have to earn your wins here," Preigo reminded Chewbacca, earning a few chuckles.

«I was afraid of that.»

"Finally, we have the creature of few words, and our fifth seed, Salacious Crumb."

Salacious saluted the crowd and chattered briefly.

"Alright, with introductions over, let's introduce you to our list of first round prizes."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"As always, to keep things interesting, we have something to avoid and that will take your money away: the whammy."

The screen briefly displayed a flashing square containing a whammy.

"Four of those take you out of the game and the tournament. Salacious, you're going to have a huge advantage in round one. You have nine spins and each of your opponents has three. Because of the tie, we start with the lowest-seeded player first: Padmé. Go ahead and start us off."

"Here goes nothing. Let's get some credits," Padmé replied.

"Fifty-seven credits. That's a good start. You have two spins left."

"I don't think I can afford to pass in this round. I'll have to go again to have any chance of winning."

"Nineteen credits more, giving you 76 with one last spin. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll go again, thanks. Let's get that space with the spin in it now."

"Try your luck, Padmé, and get 76 credits. That doubles your score to 152. That's not bad at all with just three spins. Chewbacca, you saw what Padmé did with three spins. Let's see what you can do next."

«I only hope it's this easy for me» Chewbacca replied.

"Ninety-five credits, excellent. That puts you in second place and in very good shape with two more spins."

«It'd be nice to get that again for the lead.»

Chewbacca looked on as the audience groaned at the latest whammy hit. One appeared on-screen and asked, "Who says I should let the Wookie wi—" before a large furry arm pounded it into the ground.

"Chewbacca, that whammy is a setback, but you have a spin," Preigo informed Chewbacca.

«At least it got beaten by a Wookie,» Chewbacca replied. «Let's get credits this time.»

"Nineteen credits puts you back in the game. We'll see how that fares for you. Salacious, we now go to you with a near-perfect nine spins. You need 152 credits to tie Padmé."

Salacious chattered in reply, though nobody knew what he was trying to say.

"Ninety-five credits. You move into second place with eight more spins."

Salacious pointed the board, indicating a desire to spin again.

"Try your luck, Salacious, and get 76 credits. You have 171, good for first place, and you have seven spins. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

Salacious chattered again, responding to the cheering audience, and took another spin.

"Fifty-seven and a prize. Your new score is 228 and you have a chance to win a refresher brush. You also have six spins."

Salacious fist-pumped and spun again.

"Thirty-eight credits. That gives you 266 and five spins left."

Salacious extended a clawed finger, suggesting he wanted to go one more time.

"Nineteen credits and a spin. Salacious, your score is now 285—114 more than Padmé—and you still have five spins."

With everyone anticipating a pass, Salacious instead took another spin.

"Nineteen credits and a spin **again**. You can't seem to get rid of that fifth spin. You now have 304 credits, twice of what Padmé has."

Salacious pondered the situation before pointing to Padmé.

"You want to pass your spins?"

Salacious nodded and chattered what sounded like an affirmative reply.

"Padmé, those spins are yours; you have to take all five unless you hit four whammies. You won't do that, though, I'm sure," Preigo told her.

"I sure hope not," Padmé replied. "Let's get some more credits."

"Nineteen credits. Nineteen credits gives you 171 with four spins you have to take. Get credits on this one, and you should advance to round two."

"That's good to know. This is for Uncle Onaconda."

"Try your luck, Padmé. Fifty-seven credits and a spin. You have 228 credits now with three passed spins. The other spin goes into the earned column, but we'll discuss that later."

"Here we go again."

"One space back to 19 credits. Padmé, you have 247 credits—57 less than Salacious. You have two more passed spins to take."

"It's be nice to catch him with those," Padmé replied. "Let's try it now."

"Fifty-seven credits. You did it; you tied Salacious with 304 credits. However, you still have one last passed spin. You will either take the lead or hit a whammy."

"I certainly don't want the latter." A moment later, Padmé added, "Oh no!" upon hitting her first whammy.

A whammy dressed as a senator appeared and said, "The vote is unanimous; in the name of the Republic, we're taking your credits," before disappearing.

"Padmé, the bad news is you lost everything. The good news is you still have that earned spin. You can take it to try to earn credits, or pass it to Salacious. If he whammies, he'd be tied with you for second—albeit with nothing," Preigo informed her.

"I'll go ahead and take it," Padmé answer. "Let's get that big value I see up there."

"Try your luck, Padmé. Ninety-five credits and a prize. You, too, have a chance at winning the refresher brush. After round one, Chewbacca has 19 credits and a whammy. Padmé has 95 credits, a whammy, and a prize point. Salacious has the lead with 304 credits and a prize point of his own. Stay tuned for our exciting final round."

⁂

Returning from the commercial break, the small audience cheered before Preigo spoke again.

"Welcome back to our Try Your Luck tournament. We have some bigger credit amounts and some different prizes for you to win."

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"I'm sure you already know to avoid the whammy. Let's check the spins for this round. Padmé has four, Chewbacca has seven, and Salacious has eight. We start this round with the player who has the least credits. That's Chewbacca with 19 credits."

«Maybe I'll have a chance this round,» Chewbacca replied.

"Two ten credits. Two ten credits gives you 229, good for second place and 75 behind the lead with six spins."

«That's a good start. Let's get more and take the lead.»

"Try your luck, Chewbacca. Seventy-six credits for 305 credits and the lead by one credit. With five spins, will you pass or avoid the whammy again?"

«I have to go again. Let's add to the lead.»

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. Your new score is 381 credits. You still have five spins and a lead of 77 credits."

«The scores are too high now. I have to go again and avoid the whammy.»

The audience groaned to see Chewbacca hit another whammy.

A whammy entered an unlabeled door. Moments later, a cube-shaped whammy reappeared.

"The worst part, Chewbacca, is your score has been compacted back to zero. You have two whammies and four spins," Preigo told him.

«I have to start over again. Let's credit credits this time.»

"Two sixty-seven credits. That's a good score that puts you back into second place with three more spins."

«I have to try to take the lead before I run out of spins. No more whammies, now.»

"Try your luck, Chewbacca. Seventy-six credits. That gives you 343 and the lead by 39 credits with two spins left."

«I might regret this, but I need to go one more time.»

"Two eighty-six credits and a prize point! Excellent. For now, you have a chance at winning our set of dinnerware. More importantly, you have 629 credits with one more spin."

«I'm not taking any chances, I'll pass.»

"That spin goes to Salacious, but he won't take it yet. Padmé plays next with 95 credits and four spins. You saw how quickly Chewbacca's score increased. Try your luck and do the same!"

"It would certainly be nice," Padmé replied. "Let's get a good score here."

"Big Prize! That's our biggest value on the board: 2858 credits and a spin!"

Padmé looked on in shock as the audience roared with applause.

"Padmé, you have 2953 credits, four spins, a prize point, and a whammy. What do you want to do?"

"Pass! I don't want to lose 3000 credits."

"Those four spins go to Chewbacca. You'll need a big prize hit or extra spins if you want to challenge Padmé for the lead."

«Let's hope I'm just that lucky, too,» Chewbacca answered.

"Ninety-five credits and a spin. That gives you 724 credits, three more passed spins and one in your earned column."

«Let's keep adding to my score.»

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. You're now eligible for the dinnerware **and** the weekend getaway for two. Your score is now 819 credits. You still have two passed spins."

«I definitely need bigger scores here. Let's get one of them now.»

"One thirty-three credits and another prize point. You have 953 credits and you could get the weekend getaway and the portable heater should you win. You have one more passed spin to take before we discuss the other one. Try your luck, Chewbacca!"

«Here we go. Let's get the big credit amount on this spin.»

Chewbacca face palmed upon hitting a whammy.

A musical quartet of whammies appeared, singing, "Ooh. I took the credits back from you... Yeah."

"Chewbacca, that's your third whammy," Preigo informed him. "One more puts you out of the game. However, you still have that earned spin from earlier. You can take it to try to rebuild your score, or you can pass to Padmé and hope she hits a whammy."

As the audience made its suggestions, Chewbacca thought and responded, «I'll try for that big amount again.»

"Let's see if you can avoid the whammy now."

«Let's get the big prize this time.»

"Two sixty-seven credits. That wasn't enough to move you into second place, but anything can happen. Salacious, it's now your turn. You have 304 credits, a prize point, eight earned spins, and one passed spin to play first."

Salacious nodded his head and took the passed spin, hitting a whammy of his own.

A whammy appeared, pointing and laughing at a Hutt until it fell through a trap door.

"Salacious, that's your first whammy, but it cost you 304 credits and the refresher brush. At least you still have eight spins. Will you play again?"

Salacious pointed at the board again, expressing his desire to spin.

"Two ten credits. You're back in the game in third place for now. You have seven spins."

Salacious nodded and took his next spin.

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. You've moved into second place with 286 credits, still a ways behind Padmé, but you still have seven spins."

Salacious gestured at the board, chattered, and took another spin.

"Try your luck, Salacious, and get 343 credits."

The audience briefly cheered.

"Salacious, you're up to 629 credits. You have six spins and you need 2324 credits to tie Padmé."

Salacious watched the board begin to update and tried to calculate the difference between his score and the bigger values on the board. Finally, he pointed at the board.

"Seventy-six credits. That gives you 705 in total. With five spins will you pass or avoid the whammy?"

Salacious pointed to his plunger before using it to stop the board.

"Two sixty-seven credits more. Salacious, you have 972 credits and four spins. What will you do?"

Salacious chose to spin once again.

"Two ten credits. That 210 gives you 1182 with three spins."

Preigo hadn't even finished speaking when Salacious pointed to Padmé

"Padmé, those spins are yours. 2953 credits and a refresher brush are on the line with these three spins," Preigo reminded her.

"Oh boy. Let's hope I get credits, then, even if it's just 19 at a time. Here we go."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. For now, that adds dinnerware to your credit total of 3048. You still have two spins to take."

"I could live with getting that space again."

"Seventy-six credits more for a total of 3124. Padmé, you have one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy and you win. Hit a whammy and Salacious wins. Try your luck, Padmé!"

A split screen showed Padmé studying the board while Salacious watched intently.

"Try your luck, Padmé, and get 171 credits. With a total of 3295 credits, you're the big winner!"

As the audience applauded, the sound of chorus voices sang beneath the din.

"Padmé, here are the prizes you won today:"

_Padmé, you won our refresher brush complete with holder. Have the cleanest reputation in the galaxy when you use this regularly. It's a prize worth an impressive ten credits!_

_ You also won a set of dinnerware for five. Entertain your guests with this dinnerware that's both stylish and contemporary from the Coruscant House of Housewares. This prize is valued at 51 credits._

"Chewbacca and Salacious won't be leaving us with nothing, We have something for them, too."

_Gift certifications to Concordia Cuisine. Stop by for fine dining, but don't worry—your stomach won't need to be coated with Mandalorian Armor. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (refresher brush and other prizes not included)._

"Padmé, you advance to the Mandalore Final where you'll play against Admiral Piett and the winner between Maul, Captain Rex, and Pre Vizsla."

"That could be interesting," Padmé replied.

"Indeed," Preigo said. "Join us next time when we return to the Corellia Region where R2-D2, Asajj Ventress, and Leia Organa face off for a spot in the notable nine. Until then, take care and thanks for joining us."


	8. Q-Final 6: Artoo, Asajj, Leia

**Author's Note**: Dialogue enclosed in «angled quotes» has been translated from Binary/Droidspeak.

* * *

The opening credits included:

· Palpatine earning 267 credits.

· Asajj Ventress frustrated after hitting a whammy.

· Padmé Amidala cheering as she earned 2858 credits.

·Jango Fett looking frustrated after hitting a whammy.

The contestants' turntable rotated to reveal them to the applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage and joined the contestants at his podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with another Terrific 27 game here on Corellia. Let's meet today's players. First, we have our droid that can do anything. Let's meet Artoo Detoo, our 22nd seed."

«I hope I'm programmed to win today,» Artoo quipped.

"I can believe that," Preigo replied, adding a chuckle, "But you'll understand if your opponents wish otherwise. One of them is our 15th seed, a Jedi turned Sith turned Bounty Hunter, turned whatever. Asajj Ventress, welcome to our show."

"Thanks, Preigo," Asajj said. "I'll certainly play to win, or die trying."

"Well, the suspense just might kill someone. Finally, we have our top seed today. Originally a princess of Alderaan, later a rebel, and later able to fly through the vacuum of space, say hello to Leia Organa, our fourth seed. Leia, top seeds have been struggling lately, so what are your thoughts on today."

"I'm just here to play the game and win," Leia stated plainly.

"As you wish. In addition to playing for the most credits, you have a chance to win up to two prizes along the way. Here are the prizes you can win in round one:"

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"I think you watched our earlier game, so you know to avoid the whammy," Preigo added as a square containing a whammy briefly appeared on-screen with the indicator surrounding it.

"For round one, spins have been randomly allocated as follows: Artoo received the minimum three spins. Asajj and Leia each received six. Because we start this round with the least spins first—and our lowest seed—Artoo plays first. He's been allowed to interface to the game board solely to stop it and choose between playing or passing."

Artoo didn't need advanced logic circuits to know having the spins of everyone else put him at a clear disadvantage. Undaunted, he took his first spin.

"Big Prize! Our highest value on the board for now is 191 credits."

The small Corellian audience cheered loudly at the spin.

"Artoo, you're off to a good start, but you have two more spins. You can pass, or try to avoid the whammy."

Artoo seemed quick to choose to play again, but took his next spin nevertheless.

"Nineteen credits and a prize point. I'm not sure what you'd do with a refresher brush, but you're in the running for one."

«That could come in handy cleaning my vents and exhaust ports,» Artoo replied, garnering some chuckles.

"That works. You have one last spin. You can risk your 210 credits to take it, or you can pass it."

Artoo chose to play his final spin.

"Try your luck, Artoo, and get 38 credits. You finished with 248. Not bad. Asajj because Leia and you tied for spins, you play first as the left-most and lower-seeded of the two of you. Let's see what you can do with six spins."

"I will show those whammies no mercy," Asajj hissed, waiting before stopping the board.

"Big Prize! Just like Artoo, you start off with 191 credits – 57 credits behind Artoo with five more spins."

"Excellent. I'll go again and take the lead here."

Instead, both Asajj and the audience groaned to see the board stop on a whammy space. A whammy appeared and fired a blaster as Asajj's score until all the digits disappeared.

"That's your first whammy, but you still have four spins to try again," Preigo said.

"That will have to do," Asajj replied. "Don't make me mad, whammy."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. You're back in the game with your own chance at a refresher brush. And three more spins."

"I've wanted to clean my life up. Let's see if I can get something better."

Unfortunately, Asajj hit another whammy. This time, one in the shape of a cleaning droid appeared, wiped away Asajj's score, and self-destructed.

"Asajj, we have to talk," Preigo said. "You have no credits and two spins, but you have two whammies. You don't want a third one in round one, but it's your choice to pass or go again."

"I may as well pass and try later, huh?" Asajj replied.

"Those spins go to Artoo. Your 248 credits is on the line."

Artoo silently took the first of his passed spins, stopping on a whammy of his own. As the audience groaned, a whammy looked around in a dark chamber, only to be smashed by a trash compactor.

"Artoo, that's your first whammy, but you still have one more passed spin you have to take. Another whammy would but you in a bad situation," Preigo reminded the droid.

Artoo spun his dome in acknowledgment and then took the final spin. The audience gasped on horror to see yet another whammy. This time, one appeared on screen, pointed and laughed, and disappeared again.

"Our last four spins have been whammies," Preigo noted. "Artoo, you now have no credits and two whammies as well. Leia, we now go to you with six spins. Any credits you get will give you the lead."

"Certainly, I have to have better luck," Leia replied. Unfortunately, she didn't.

A whammy with a blaster prepared to shoot it, instead self-destructing in the process.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it!" Preigo exclaimed. "We've had five straight whammies now. And you have five spins."

"I'm not too fond of this either," Leia said. "But let's hope I get credits with this spin."

"Nineteen credits!"

The small audience roared loudly to see a credit score – any credit score.

"I guess it was about time," Leia quipped.

"Indeed. You have the lead and four spins."

"I feel a bit dangerous today. Let's go again."

"Try your luck, Leia. Fifty-seven credits and a prize. You have 76 credits, three spins, a prize point, and a whammy."

"I'll go one more time and add to my lead. Let's get more credits."

Both Preigo and Leia look dumbfounded, along with everyone else, upon hearing the telltale sound that nobody wanted to hear any time soon.

A quartet of whammies appeared and sang, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you... yeah."

"Leia, this game is one I hope never repeats itself again," Preigo stated, frustration apparent in his voice. "All of you have two whammies and no credits. You have two spins, but you probably don't want to risk getting any more whammies."

"I'll pass," Leia conceded.

"You can pass to Asajj or Artoo since both are tied with zero."

"Sorry, Asajj, I'm not a fan of Sith. You can have 'em."

"You'll regret this, child," Asajj replied.

"Asajj, you have to take both spins. Two more whammies gives you a very early exist," Preigo reminded her.

"So, I hear. Let's not get one of those now, okay?"

"Thirty-eight credits and a spin. I'm not sure you wanted that, but you have the lead for now and one more spin you have to take."

"Alright, let's take this spin and not get into more trouble."

"Try your luck, Asajj, and get 19 credits more. Your score is 57 credits and you have an earned spin left. You can take it, or pass it to either of your opponents."

"Give it back to Leia."

"Leia, you have one of your spins back, and you must take it. You definitely don't want a whammy. This should be the final spin of the round."

"Ob boy," Leia replied. "I guess turnabout is fair play. Let's see if I can get 57 credits here."

"Fifty-seven credits! You got what you wanted. After one round, everyone has two whammies. Artoo has no credits. And, Asajj and Leia finish tied with 57 credits. We'll be right back with what should be an exciting conclusion.

⁂

Back from the break, and with the audience cheering, Preigo said, "Welcome back to our Try Your Luck Madness Tournament. We've got larger credit scores for you and some different prizes to win. Here is what you'll be playing for:"

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Everyone already knows what to avoid, right?"

"Whammy!" the three contestants replied in near unison.

"Right. And let's review where we stand and reveal the spin totals. Artoo has no credits and three spins. Asajj has 57 credits and five spins. Leia has 57 credits and nine spins. You each have two whammies. Because we go with the lowest score first this time, Artoo starts us off."

«I definitely need credits with just three spins,» Artoo replied.

"Ninety-five credits **and** a spin. That gives you the lead and you keep all three spins."

Artoo studied the board before taking his next spin – another whammy.

A whammy on a desert planet stopped by a sand-crawler and sang, "How much is that droid you have for sale?" before being smashed by the gangplank dropping down on it's head.

"Artoo, we have to talk. You have no credits, two spins, and three whammies. One more puts you out of the game."

«As much as I **could** win with nothing, it's not likely. I have to take at least one more spin,» the astromech answered.

"Here we go!"

Artoo once again waited a moment before stopping the board.

"Try your luck, Artoo, and get 76 credits and a spin. You still have two spins and you retook the lead."

Artoo indicated his desire to take another spin and risk his credits again.

"Three hundred and forty-three credits!"

After a round of cheers, Preigo added, "Artoo, you now have 419 credits, one spin, and you still have three whammies."

«Pass», Artoo both beeped and indicated through his setup.

"You can pass to Asajj or Leia. You'll have the option to choose in a moment."

Artoo chose to pass to Leia.

Leia, that spin goes to you, but think about it for now. Asajj, you have 57 credits and five spins. You play next because the left-most player—our lowest seeded—plays first when a tie exists."

"Lucky me," Asajj replied. "Let's get this over with and get credits."

"Seventy-six credits. Not bad. You're up to 133 now with four more spins."

"I have to catch that droid. Let's go again."

"One space back to 267 credits. You now have 400 credits, just 19 behind Artoo. With three spins, will you pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I want to go for the lead here."

"You got it with 95 credits and a spin. You have 495 credits now, three spins, and two whammies."

"I need to go again and extend my lead. Let's avoid that whammy."

"Two sixty-seven credits. Excellent! Asajj, you have 762 credits, two spins, and two whammies."

"I'll pass to Artoo," Asajj stated immediately.

"OK, those spins go to Artoo. You'll need 362 credits in those two spins. A whammy on either one ends your day."

«I may need some maintenance after this,» Artoo quipped, taking the first of his passed spins.

"One space forward to 95 and a prize. That gives you a chance for some dinnerware and a new score of 495 credits. You need 267 credits in your next spin to tie Asajj."

Artoo spun his dome in acknowledgment and took the next spin.

"Try your luck, Artoo, and get 76 credits. You finish with 571 credits—second place for now. Leia, we now go to you with 57 credits, nine spins, and one passed spin from earlier. Let's take that one first."

"Yes, let's take that one please," Leia replied. "I have some catching up to do."

"Ninety-five credits and a spin. You move up to 152 credits and you now have 10 earned spins you can do with as you please."

"Wow, 10 spins. Of course, I have two whammies, so they joy is short lived. Let's see if I can catch Asajj here, starting now."

"Try your luck, Leia, and get 210 credits. You have 362 now—not quite half of what you need—and nine spins."

"I can handle that. Let's do this again."

"One thirty-three credits. That gives you 495. You're still in last place, but you have eight spins to go. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I have to go again and get more credits."

Both Leia and the audience looked on in disappointment as Leia stopped on a whammy.

A whammy with a distinct hairdo appeared and said, "Help me, Whammy-wan. You're my only hope."

"Leia, things are critical now. You have no credits, seven spins, and three whammies. You can go again, but one more whammy means Asajj wins and advances. Or, you could pass to her and hope she hits whammies," Preigo told her.

"I need something here to improve my odds of winning. I can't do that with nothing," Leia said. "Let's get credits and avoid the whammy."

"One ninety-one credits. That puts you back in the game in last place with six more spins."

"I'm a third of the way there, so let's try to do this again."

"Ninety-five more credits **and** a spin. I'm not sure how you feel about the spin, but you're up to 286 credits and you have six spins still."

"I can't pass yet, sadly. Let's keep going and earn more credits."

"One space back to 267 credits. That almost doubles your score to 553 credits, just 18 behind Artoo for second place, and you have five spins left. You trail Asajj by 209 credits."

"I have to go one more time, then. Let's get something good now."

"Try your luck, Leia, and get one thirty-three credits. That moves into second place with 686 credits, just 76 credits less than Asaaj. You can pass or try to avoid the whammy again."

"I want to go again, but not with three whammies. I'll pass."

"Asajj, those four spins are yous; you have to take them all unless you hit two whammies fist. In that case, Leia would advance."

"We can't have that, now can we," Asajj replied dryly. "Let's show the princess how this is done."

"Ninety five credits and a prize. That gives you the chance for dinnerware and a new total of 857 credits. Three more spins to take, here's the next one."

"One ninety-one credits."

After the audience burst into loud applause, Preigo added, "You broke the 1000 mark with 1046 credits. You still have two more spins to take. Try your luck, Asajj."

"We're almost there. We can do this."

Asajj shrieked in horror upon hitting a whammy.

A whammy appeared, blew on a horn, and said, "Tally ho!" before exploding in a puff that removed Asajj's score.

"Asajj, let's talk," Preigo said. "You have no credits and three whammies. You have one more spin you must take. Anything other than an extra spin or 686 credits or more means Leia wins."

"I don't have many choices, huh?" Asajj asked in reply.

"Not with a passed spin."

"Well, here goes nothing. I need an extra spin here, even if it's just one measly little credit."

"Whammy! Asajj, you're out of the game and Leia is our winner with 686 credits."

As the audience cheered, choir voices sang under the din.

"Leia, you didn't win any prizes, but you pulled off the big win with three whammies. We'll talk to you again in a moment. First, let's tell Artoo and Asajj about their consolation prizes."

_Dinner at Sarvi's Space Port – the best port restaurant in Kor Vella. Refuel both your ship and your stomach with the broadest menu on the planet. Also, you will take with you the Try Your Luck home game._

"Leia, you'll be joining us again for the semifinals where you'll play Yoda and the winner of our next game between Hondo Ohnaka, Jango Fett, and Han Solo."

"That could amusing," she replied.

"Until next time, thank you for joining us for today's game in the Try Your Luck Madness Tournament. We hope to see you again next time."


	9. Q-Final 7: Hondo, Jango, Han

The day's opening credits included:

· Yoda earning 38 credits and a spin.

· A quartet of whammies singing for Leia Organa.

· Hondo Ohnaka stopping on "Big Prize" during the opening round.

· Han Solo smirking after passing a spin.

The lights slowly brightened and the contestants' turntable rotated to reveal them to the applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage and joined the contestants at his podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with our final Terrific 27 game here on Corellia. Let's meet today's players, all of whom appear to be scoundrels in their own way. First, we have that wonderful Weequay you never know whether to love or hate. Hondo Ohnaka, you're our 21st seed."

"Preigo, you never cease to amaze me!" Hondo exclaimed. "But don't worry, I'm here to win credits, not to think about your past misgivings."

"At least you're in a good mood. Next, our 16th seed is the face that spawned countless clones. Jango Fett, welcome to our tournament."

"I've never really had the chance to do anything fun," Jango replied. "But this sure sounds interesting enough."

"Excellent! Finally, we have the third seed and our hometown hero of sorts: Han Solo."

After a roar of applause from the small, partisan audience, Han replied, "Thanks, Preigo. I guess it's good to be here, but it would be better if I could win and pay some of my debt off."

"We all have a reason to be here. Besides the credits on our game board, you have the chance to earn prize points towards the following items:"

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"We haven't awarded too many prizes yet, so maybe you can change that. We also have the whammy on the board."

The display briefly focused on one of the whammy squares.

"Whammies take your winnings away and four whammies eliminates you from both the game and the tournament.

"Hondo and Jango, you each have five spins. Han, as the top seed, you were randomly given eight spins. Play starts with the player having the fewest spins, of which we have a tie. So, the lowest seed goes first. Hondo, that's you."

"Alright," Hondo replied. "Let's see how easy this is."

"Fifty-seven credits. That's a good start, and you have four more spins."

"I smell credits. So let's get more."

"Seventy-six credits more. Hondo, you have 133 credits now and three spins. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"That's not all that much with Han's eight spins. I'll have to go again. Whammy, stay away."

"Fifty-seven credits **and** a spin. The credits give you 190 and you still have three spins."

"I still need more, and I'm feeling good about going again."

"Big Prize! That gives you the highest credit amount on the board—currently 191 credits."

"Now **that's** what I was looking for!"

"Hondo, you have 381 credits, two spins, no whammies. What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to get more credits. Preigo, this has been fun so far. Let's hope it stays this way."

Hondo's jaw dropped upon hitting a whammy.

"That didn't sound fun to me," he deadpanned.

A whammy dressed as a pirate said, "I've commandeered your credits," before falling out of a docking port.

"Hondo, you're back to zero, but you have a spin left and you could get that 381 credits back with it if you want," Preigo informed him.

"Why didn't you say so?" Hondo asked in response. "Of course I want to do that. Hondo needs new credits."

"Try your luck, Hondo, and get 19 credits. That's better than none. Jango, you play next with your five spins. Let's see you try your luck."

"Hopefully Hondo took all the bad luck," Jango said. "Let's try to tie here."

"Seventy-six credits. That's a good start. You have the lead and four more spins."

"Alright, let's add to this score and supplement my cloning royalties."

Jango, however, look dumbfounded to land on a whammy.

One appeared on-screen and said, "Send in the clones!" Countless whammies marched across the screen, leaving Jango's score display empty save for the first whammy popup.

"That wasn't too fun," Preigo said. "At least you have three more spins."

"Let's try this again," Jango stated. "Credits, not whammies."

"Seventy-six credits again, just like last time. You have two more spins."

"Let's try to buck the trend here and take another chance."

"Try your luck, Jango, and get 19 credits. You have 95 credits and one more spin. Pass, or avoid the whammy one more time?"

"I probably should get 100 credits. Let's finish with something good."

"Ninety-five more credits is good. That doubled your score to 190 credits. Han, we now come to you. You have eight big spins. Let's see what you can do with them."

"I certainly have my work cut out for me, huh?" Han said. "We may as well start. Let's get anything good here."

"Whammy, whammy."

A group of female musical whammies sang, "My galaxy is empty without your cred," before disappearing.

"Han, that whammy didn't cost you anything except maybe some pride. You still have seven spins."

"Let's get started on the right foot this time."

"Seventy-six credits. That puts you in second place. With six spins, will you pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'm not passing yet, showman. Let's add to these winnings. I'm not getting and older and I'm not getting any richer here."

Landing on a whammy space, one in the shape of a cleaning droid appeared and wiped away Han's score before self-destructing.

"Han, you have five spins, but a third whammy in round one wouldn't be good," Preigo reminded him. "Still, the choice is yours."

"I'll take one more, than I'll pass," Han stated. "So, lets get any credit score here now."

"Try your luck, Han and get 76 credits. You're back where you were a moment ago with four spins."

"Now we can pass."

"Those spins go to Jango. You must take all of them. You need to get credits at least twice to stay in the game."

"No honor among bounty hunters or smugglers, I guess," Jango quipped. "Let's get this over with."

"Nineteen credits. That gives you 209 with three more spins you must take."

"Let's keep doing the same thing here. I'm content to keep getting 19 each spin."

Jango looked on to see he hit his second whammy. One with wild hair appeared and sang, "Whammies just wanna have credits. Oh, whammies just want to have credits." before sliding off the opposite end of the screen.

"Jango, you have two whammies and two more spins you must take. You need credits at least once or you'll be out in the first round. Try your luck!" Preigo implored.

"I'll certainly try," Jango said. "You heard the guy: no more whammies."

"Fifty-seven credits. That puts you in second place, 19 credits behind Han, with one more spin to take."

"I'll take a tie here. I'm not too greedy, even if I am a bounty hunter."

Jango muttered in his native language, presumably something profane, up hitting yet another whammy. This one pointed and laughed before disappearing.

"Jango, you finished round one with no credits and three whammies. Hondo has 19 credits and a whammy. Han is our big leader with 76 credits and two whammies."

"Imagine that," Han replied dryly, earning some chuckles from the hometown audience.

"We'll be right back with round two."

⁂

Back from the break, Preigo told everyone, "The credits have increased and we have some different prizes to collect and win. Here they are:"

_ Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"I don't need to ask you what to avoid; you already know. Hondo has four spins. Jango has five, and Han has nine, though he might not want them with all the whammies."

"I don't suppose I can sell them for credits?" Han asked facetiously.

"Not quite. Jango plays first with no credits, five spins, and three whammies. One more, and you're out."

"Don't remind me," Jango relented. "C'mon, let's get some credits for Boba. Raising a son costs too much."

"Big Prize! Our highest space on the board is 2858 credits and a spin."

The small audience applauded loudly.

"Jango, you went from last to first with one spin, and you still have all five."

"Pass! I'm not losing nearly 3000 credits to a whammy!"

"Those five spins go to Han. Now, however, Hondo will play his four spins and build on his 19 credits."

"I want that big prize. I deserve nice things, too, even if I am a pirate," Hondo quipped.

"One thirty-three credits and a prize point. As of now, that could give you a set of dinnerware."

"You have to start somewhere, eh Preigo? Let's go again and add to my prizes."

Hondo, instead, hit another whammy. Two appeared.

"I smell credits!" the first said.

"You just smell," the other said, holding its nose before both disappeared.

"Hondo, you have no credits, two spins, and two whammies," Preigo told him.

"Yeah, but winning with zero is impossible—or pointless," Hondo noted. "So I have to go again."

"Try your luck, Hondo!"

Hondo sighed and scowled to hit yet another whammy. One on a pogo stick hopped across the screen as a background voice sang, "Mr. Whammy, taker of everyone's credits," rather off-key.

"Hondo you have one spin but you also have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game."

"Again, I'd hard pressed to win with nothing, so I have to take it and hope for a spin."

"Jango hit the big prize with three whammies. Maybe you can do."

"I sure hope so! Let's get that big whatever score is up there."

Hondo shook his head in disbelief at hitting a third straight whammy. This time one said, "That was fun, let's do it again real soon."

"Hondo, you're sadly out of the game. We'll still have a parting gift for you. Han, we now come to you. You have nine spins **and** five passed spins. You have to play those first and you need to get cash four out of five times to stay in the game."

"No problem," Han replied. "The Kessel run was more challenging. So let's get the first spin over with now."

"One space back to 267 credits. You're up to 343 now and four more passed spins."

"I wouldn't mind getting that again. I could catch up in no time. Let's do this."

"Seventy-six credits more for 419 and three passed spins left."

"Slowly but surely. This is much better than being chased by relentless Rodians. Let's take the next spin."

Han looked on in disappointment to stop on a whammy. One shook his fist at a holochess board and yelled, "Next time, let the whammy win!"

"Han, let's talk," Preigo said. "You have three whammies but you still have two passed spins to take. A whammy on either makes Jango the winner despite taking just one spin this round."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Han retorted. "Let me back at that board! I'll get credits this time."

"Seventy-six credits **and** a spin. That's your score. The spin is an earned one, giving you 10, but you have one last spin to take. Avoid the whammy, Han."

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Let's get any credit amount here."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 133 credits and a prize point. You have 209 credits and a prize point. You can now take your 10 spins or pass them."

"All yours, Jango," Han said, adding a smirk.

"Jango, you have three whammies already. You need to take all 10 spins without one. Can you do it?" Preigo asked.

"We'll find out, won't we. Either way, I won't lose my head," Jango replied. "Here goes nothing."

"Two ten credits. That 210 gives you 3068 with nine more spins to go."

"I can only hope these nine spins go just as well. Avoid the whammy!"

"One space back to 76 credits and a new total of 3144. Two spins down, eight left to take."

"Keep giving me credits here. I'll even take one credit at this point."

"Two twenty-nine credits for 3373. Seven passed spins remain."

"Just keep giving me credits with no spins and no whammies."

"One space back to 267 credits. Jango, you have 3640 credits and you still have six spins you must take."

"If I keep getting credits, it will be worth it."

"Seventy-six credits more. You're halfway there with 3716 credits."

"Let's finish off like we have been. Keep getting credit scores."

"Another 76 credits. Jango, you have 3792 credits and four passed spins left."

"This has gone quicker than I expected. Let's keep getting good stuff here. How about a prize for good measure?"

Every one looked on in shock as Jango hit a whammy, his fourth. A whammy appeared with a holocamera and said, "Let me get a picture of you losing your credits." The camera exploded, taking the whammy with it.

"Jango, you couldn't quite do it. That means Han is our winner 209 credits and a prize point."

As chorus voices sang in the background, Han stood up, picked up his chair and held it jubilantly over his head before putting it down again. Meanwhile, the local audience gave Han a standing ovation.

"Wow, this was the weirdest game in our tournament by far. We had 11 whammies. I have no idea what we would have done is all of you whammied out. But let's tell Han what he's won."

_You won a set of dinnerware for five. Entertain your guests with this dinnerware that's both stylish and contemporary from the Coruscant House of Housewares. This prize is valued at 51 credits._

"I guess I need to start having dinner parties, huh?" Han quipped.

"You wouldn't want it collecting dust," Preigo replied. "Let's tell our runners-up what they'll be taking home."

_Dinner at Sarvi's Space Port – the best port restaurant in Kor Vella. Refuel both your ship and your stomach with the broadest menu on the planet. Also, you will take with you the Try Your Luck home game._

"Han, you'll be coming back to play in the Corellia Regional Championship against Yoda and Leia. This is the only bracket where all the top seeds won, so it should be exciting."

"Nothing like playing my wife next. I can only hope she won't carry a grudge," he said.

"Join us next time where we return to Mandalore and quarterfinal match featuring Darth Maul, Captain Rex, and Pre Vizsla. Take care until then."


	10. Q-Final 8: Maul, Rex, Pre

Today's episode opened with the following clips:

· Padmé looking on excitedly after earning over 2800 credits in a single spin.

· Jabba laughing at a whammy.

· Maul looking unimpressed at the though of winning a refresher brush.

The lights slowly brightened and the contestants' turntable rotated to reveal them to the applauding audience. Next, Preigo walked out onstage and joined the contestants at his podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue Try Your Luck's regional play with our final Terrific 27 game here on Mandalore. Let's meet today's motley bunch of players. First, we have a former Sith who looks fearsome enough to **be** a whammy—it's Darth Maul, our 20th seed."

"I will use that fear to my advantage and exact my revenge," Maul stated.

"I guess we'll see how well that works out. Next, 17th seed is a former clone captain. Rex, welcome to our tournament."

"Thanks, Preigo," Rex replied. "I've got some tough competition, but I've never backed down from a challenge, even if my color these days is gray."

"Right, finally, we have our second seed and top seed in the Mandalore Region, Pre Vizsla."

"Of all the people I could end up against, I had to be paired with Maul. Oh well, at least he has to beat me in competition and not with a lightsaber."

As Maul scowled, and before he could say anything, Preigo quickly said, "And there is are field for today. Let's show you the prizes you could collect in this round."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You'll have the chance to win up to two prizes if you win the game and advance. But, you need to be careful. If you hit the whammy, you lose everything. Four whammies eliminate you from the game and our tournament.

"We used our computers to randomly assign spins. Maul has three. Both Rex and Pre have five. We start with least spins first, so Maul has the honors."

"Very well, my siege begins," Maul said, proceeding to stop on a whammy.

A quartet of whammies appeared, singing, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you. Yeah."

"Well, you didn't lose any credits; just a spin. You have two more left," Priego told Maul.

"Let's start over and get credits this time."

"Ninety-five credits. Not bad. Maul, you have one spin left. Pass or avoid the whammy."

"I have to again to have a chance here. Let's get more credits."

"Two eighty-six and a prize point. Excellent. Maul, you finish with 381 credits and a chance to win a refresher brush."

"I'd rather have the whammy," Maul muttered, drawing a few laughs from the audience.

"You can't really mean that. Rex, you have five spins and you trail Maul by 381 credits. You play next."

"Well, let's see how things work out for me," Rex replied, taking his first spin.

"Nineteen credits. That gives you second place with four more spins."

"Maul has like 20 times the credits I do, I have to go again. Let's get a bigger score here."

"Thirty-eight credits more. You now have 57 credits with three spins remaining. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I like my chances, Preigo. I'll try to avoid the whammy here and get more credits."

"Try your luck, Rex, and get 19 credits for a total of 76 with two spins left."

"I need to get something bigger here. Let's go again and try to pass Maul."

"One space back to 38 credits. Rex, you have 114 credits and one more spin."

"Let's pass it to Maul, just in case."

"Maul, your 381 credits and prize point are on the line. You have to take this spin."

"I'll show Rex how cowardly clones really are by taking this spin gladly," Maul stated.

Rex smirked slightly to see Maul hit another whammy.

A whammy said, "This should work," before detonating explosives that leaved it black and charred.

"Maul, Rex apparently knew that whammy was coming. You have no credits, no prize points, and two whammies. Pre, we now come to you with five spins."

"It's time to make the locals happy and honor our tradition," Pre replied. "Let's start now."

"Nineteen credits gives you outright second place. You have four spins to catch Rex at 114 credits."

"I hope do to that easily. Let's do it again."

"Thirty-eight credits more for 57 credits, half of Rex's score. You have three spins, so you can pass or avoid the whammy again."

"I have to avoid the whammy again. I won't disappoint my loyal fans."

Pre looked on to see he had stopped on a whammy. One holding up a sword said, "For the honor of Mandalore," before lightning hit the sword and fried the whammy.

"Pre, that's your first whammy. You have two spins if you wish to try again," Preigo stated.

"I'm certainly not giving up after one setback," Pre replied. "Let's avoid the whammy."

Instead, Pre stopped on another whammy. This one pointed and laughed before disappearing.

"Pre, you're in a bit of a bind. You have one spin but two whammies. You really don't want a third one in round one," Preigo informed him.

"I better pass and regroup," Pre said."

"Rex, that spin goes to you. You will finish with the lead or we'll have a three-way tie with nothing."

"I'm not sure either one is all that bad," Rex replied. "Here goes nothing."

"One space forward to 57 credits. After one round, both Pre and Maul have no credits and two whammies. Rex has 171 credits and the lead. We'll be right back after this."

⁂

Returning from the break, Preigo said, "Welcome back to the second half of today's Try Your Luck Madness Tournament. We've increased the credit values for everyone and you can compete for the following prizes:"

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Everybody already knows what to avoid, don't you? I thought so. Maul, you'll have three spins. Rex received five, and Pre has nine. We start with the lowest score, but Maul and Pre each have zero. So, we go to the farthest on my left and let Maul play first."

"I really need to make these three spins count," Maul replied. "I just don't want any more whammies."

"Two ten credits. That puts you in first place with two more spins."

"I can't rest on my laurels now. I must get what I can to prevent my downfall."

"Try your luck, Maul, and get 210 credits more. You've doubled your score to 420 credits, you have one spin left. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'm not taking any chances, I'll pass."

"Rex, that spin goes to you, but you don't play yet. Pre with nine big spins plays next. Remember, you have no credits and two whammies – just like Maul at the start of the round."

"Let's hope I can turn these spins into something big. Avoid those whammies!" Pre called ut.

"Three hundred five credits. That puts you in second place with seven more spins."

"Let's get that again so I can take the lead."

"Seventy-six credits more. Pre, your new total is 381 credits, 39 less than Maul. You have six spins."

"I definitely need one more spin to take the lead here. Any credit amount works here."

"Ninety-five credits **and** a spin. You have 476 credits—56 more than Maul—and you still have six spins."

"I'm not quite ready to pass yet, so I'll go again and try to get more credits."

"Big Prize! That gives you our highest amount on the board: 2858 credits and a spin!"

As the small crowed roared, Preigo added, "Pre, you have 3334 credits, two whammies, and six spins."

"I'm headstrong, but not foolish. Pass to Maul."

"Maul, you have six spins, 420 credits, and two whammies. You have to take all six spins unless you pick up two more whammies first."

"That sounds so reassuring," Maul quipped. "You'll pay for this, Vizsla, starting now."

Pre smirked to see Maul hit a whammy.

A whammy rolled out a droid popper and yelled, "Fire in the hole," before Maul's score zapped off the display.

"Maul, your situation just turned dire," Preigo said. "You have no credits, five spins to take and three whammies. One more eliminates you from both the game and our tournament."

"My options are limited," Maul conceded. "I have to get credits here."

"One seventy-one credits puts you back on the board and ties you with Rex for second place. Four more spins you must take."

"Let's keep doing this one spin at a time."

"One space back to 267 credits. Maul, you have 438 credits, second place, and three passed spins."

"I'll get back up there one spin at a time. I still need that big one Pre hit to have a chance."

"Try your luck, Maul, and get 133 credits. Your new total is 571, much less than Pre's total. You have two more spins to take with three whammies staring at you."

"All I can do is keep going. Let's stay on course."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. Maul, you have 666 credits and a chance to win some dinnerware. You have one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll have second place."

"You said it, not me. Let's get this done and get a spin to give back to Pre."

"One space back to 76 credits. Maul, you avoided your fourth whammy and picked up 742 credits and a prize point in the process. You've got second place for now. Rex, we finally get to you. You have 171 credits, five spins, and one passed one to take care of first. Are you ready?"

"Let's get something good on this passed spin," Rex replied.

"One thirty-three credits and a prize, courtesy of Maul. Rex, you have 304 credits, a chance at dinnerware, and five spins you can pass or take yourself."

"I really need to pass Maul if I can, so I have to keep going. Let's get a big amount here."

"One space back to 267 credits. That should help you, Rex. You now have 571 credits, just 171 shy of Maul, and you have four spins."

"Let's hope I don't need all four to catch up. Avoid that whammy and get me some credits."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. Rex, you're now in the running for dinnerware and the weekend getaway. Importantly, you have 666 credits—just 76 less than Maul. More importantly, you're down to three spins."

"I have to go, Preigo. I need second place, preferable with this spin."

"Try your luck, Rex... 286 credits and a prize! Excellent! Rex, you've moved into second place with 952 credits. You now have a weekend getaway and a portable heater as your prizes, and you have two spins."

"I'm passing to Pre."

"Pre, you just got two passed spins from Rex. Your 3334 credits are on the line."

"I guess nothing good every comes easy, huh?" Pre deadpanned. "Let's get this first spin over with."

"Two sixty-seven credits. Pre, you currently have 3601 credits. You have one passed spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll likely win, unless you pick up another spin. Hit a whammy and Rex advances to our regional final game."

"Here we go. I've face pressure before, but I won't lose my head this time. Let's keep our credits and add more!"

"One thirty-three and a prize! Pre, with 3734 credits and a set of dinnerware, you're today's champion!"

The partisan hometown audience cheered so loudly that nobody could hear the victory choir under the din.

"Pre, here is what you won in addition to our tournament-record 3734 credits of cash:"

_You won a set of dinnerware for five. Entertain your guests with this dinnerware that's both stylish and contemporary from the Coruscant House of Housewares. This prize is valued at 51 credits._

"Pre, not only did you win big and pick up a prize along the way, you also advance to our regional final here in Mandalore where you'll play Padmé Amidala and Admiral Piett for a berth in the championship."

"Sounds great," Pre replied behind more cheers.

"Here are the consolation prizes we have for Rex and Maul:"

_Gift certifications to Concordia Cuisine. Stop by for fine dining, but don't worry—your stomach won't need to be coated with Mandalorian Armor. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (refresher brush and other prizes not included)._

"Next time, we conclude the Terrific 27 round in Duro where top-seeded Cad Bane takes on Tarkin and Luke Skywalker to round out our notable nine. Until then, take care and thanks for watching."


	11. Q-Final 9: Luke, Tarkin, Cad

The show opened with the following clips:

· Maul sighing upon hitting a whammy.

· Cad Bane appeared happy to move to a space awarding 267 credits.

· Princess Leia shaking her head at an unwanted w hammy.

With the turntable rotating and the house lights brightening, the audience cheered to see the day's contestants. Next, Preigo walked out onstage and joined the contestants at his podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we conclude Try Your Luck's Terrific 27 Quarterfinals with today's game on Duros. Let's meet our last bunch, shall we? Luke Skywalker, you're our 19th seed."

"I've always been a bit of an underdog. That certainly won't stop me," Luke stated.

"That's the attitude you'll need for this game. There's definitely a lot of challenges in front of you. Next, we have our 18th seed, Tarkin."

"There's only one goal: winning. I intend to do that as quickly as I can," Tarkin replied coldly.

Preigo, realizing Tarkin wasn't much for conversation, said, "I can't argue with that. Finally, we have the number one seed of the tournament and the hometown hero: Cad Bane."

As the small audience cheered loudly, Cad briefly doffed his hat and said, "This seems like an interesting variation of a bounty hunt, except that I won't have waste my time using weapons... except maybe on those whammies."

"Just remember if you damage the game board, you may have to pay to fix it or see yourself disqualified."

"We can't have that, now, can we?"

"No, indeed. Here is the list of our first round prizes you could collect on the way to victory:"

_ A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"In addition to the cash you'll be playing for, along with these great prizes, be aware you have to avoid something along the way, the whammy."

A whammy space briefly appeared on screen.

"Worse, four whammies eliminate you from the game and our tournament. Let's check the spin totals for this round. Luke and Tarkin each received four. Cad received eight. We normally start this round with the player having the least spins. Because of the tie, we start with our leftmost player and lowest seed. Luke, that's going to be you."

"Lucky me, huh?" Luke quipped. "Let's see what we can do with four spins."

"Thirty-eight credits. Not bad. You have three more spins."

"I guess 38 beats nothing. Let's see what we get this time."

"One space forward to 95 credits and a prize. You're up to 133 credits with a prize point. With two spins to go, will you pass or try to avoid the whammy?"

"With Cad here having eight spins, I have to go again. Let's get one of those big amounts."

"Thirty-eight credits **and** a spin. Luke, you have 171 credits, and you still have two spins."

"I'll go again. I've had good luck so far, let's hope it stays that way."

"Nineteen credits to give you 190 and one more spin. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"There's that big space up there, so I have to get whatever I can again. Let's avoid the whammy one more time."

"Nineteen credits. Not bad, Luke. You finish with 209 credits without a whammy. Next, we go to Tarkin who has four spins of his own."

"I can only hope to blast Luke out of first place," Tarkin stated, studying the board. "Let's get some credits starting now."

"Fifty-seven credits and a spin. You stay at four spins and you have second place to yourself."

"Every extra spin helps. Let's try to get that 95 space or the bigger one. I want the lead this round."

"Try your luck, Tarkin, and get 95 credits! You move up to 152 credits, and you have three spins for catching Luke at 209."

"That certainly worked well. Let's hope for something else just as good this time."

"Seventy-six credits more. Tarkin, you now have the lead with 228 credits. You have two spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy again?"

"I really should try to get more here. So, I'll go one more time. Let's get a bigger score to put a gap between Luke and me."

Tarkin looked on as he stopped the board on a whammy. One dressed in a military uniform said, "You heard me, I said, 'Fire!'" The whammy then exploded in a ball of flame.

"Tarkin, that whammy sets you back to zero, but you still have a spin and you can easily catch Luke with the right space here," Preigo said.

"That's what I have to do then," Tarkin replied. "Let's get one of those big spaces and get back into the game."

Unfortunately, Tarkin hit another whammy. This time one in the shape of a cleaning droid appeared, erased the score off Tarkin's display, and self-destructed.

"Tarkin, that's probably not what you wanted. You have no more spins, no credits, and two whammies. Cad, we now come to you with eight big spins. You need 209 credits to tie Luke," Preigo stated.

"This should be easy. I hope Tarkin here took all the whammies away for the round," Cad said. "Let's start my hunt for victory now."

"Nineteen credits and a spin. Not bad. You still have eight spins and you've moved into second place."

"Nineteen credits won't feed the gundark. Let's keep going and hope for something better here."

Cad stopped the board right as the selected space phased from cash to a whammy. A whammy with a dummy and attack animal told the later, "Go ahead, attack the dummy," only to be attacked itself.

"Cad, that was only your first whammy, but you need to be careful with seven spins remaining," Preigo informed him. "You back down to zero, so I imagine you'll want to start over again."

"That goes without saying," Cad deadpanned. "Let's get good credits and none of those rude whammy thingies."

"Seventy-six credits. Not bad. You have six spins left and moved back into second place."

"That's good, but I'm here for the win. Let's press on and get more credits here."

"One space back to 19 credits. Cad, you have 95 now, and you have five spins."

"Now, we're making progress. Let's get that value a few more times if I can get the big stuff."

Cad shook his head to stop on another whammy. This time a musical quartet appeared and sang, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you... yeah."

"Cad, we need to have small chat," Preigo said. "You have no credits and four spins. You also have two whammies. You want to be very careful about picking up a third one in this round because it puts you in a galaxy of hurt for round two. Still, the choice to pass or avoid the whammy is yours."

"I want at least one credit going into round two," Cad responded, "I'll take one more spin and then I'll think about passing. Let's get credits this time."

"Nineteen credits beats a third whammy. Will you want to pass those three spins to Luke now?"

"Definitely, no more whammies for me."

"Luke, those three spins go to you and you must take all three, even if you hit whammies."

"How reassuring," Luke replied. "Well, let's take these one at a time and hope for the best."

"Seventy-six credits. That moves you to 285. You still have two spins to be taken."

"Let's get rid of the next spin and get more credits."

"Nineteen credits more for a new total of 304. You have one last spin to take. Avoid the whammy and you keep the lead."

"Trust me, I'd like nothing more than that here. Let's get any credit amount and finish strong."

"Fifty-seven credits and a spin. Luke, you now have 361 credits. That spin is an earned spin. Now that you took all your passed spins, you can take the spin yourself, or pass it back to Cad."

"He can have it. I took all my spins."

"Cad, your 19 credits is on the line here. You definitely don't want another whammy."

"You're telling me," Cad said plainly. "OK, let's get any credit amount here so sky boy here can't gloat."

"Try your luck, Cad, and get 19 credits."

The hometown audience briefly applauded.

"Cad, you finish by doubling your score to 38 despite two whammies. Tarkin has no credits with his two whammies. Luke finishes with 361 credits after the first round. We'll be right back to conclude our final quarterfinal."

⁂

"Welcome back to our Try Your Luck Madness Tournament," Preigo told the audience. "As you can see, our board has the bigger credit amounts and you can also pick up one or two of these prizes:"

_Dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You already know what to avoid, right? The whammy? Let's hope those stay away as much as possible.

"This round appears to be short yet very competitive. The computers decided to give all three of you four spins each. Luke, as the current leader, you'll go last. Tarkin with two whammies and no credits, you get to go first this round."

"Lucky me," Tarkin replied coldly. "We'll lets get some of those bigger amounts and see if I can still manage to win."

Tarkin stopped on yet another whammy who pointed and laughed before disappearing.

"Tarkin, you have three spins, but you also have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game," Preigo informed him.

"At this point, I have nothing to lose," Tarkin answered. "Let's get anything with credits here. I'd even take negative credits just to avoid a whammy."

"One thirty-three credits. That puts you into second place. With two spins and three whammies will you pass or avoid the whammy again."

"I'll go at least once more and see what I get. I could use that 133 again or something bigger, too."

Tarkin shook his head. This time, a whammy appeared, waving and saying, "You don't come back now!"

"Tarkin, that's your fourth whammy, unfortunately. You're out of the game, but we'll give you some parting gifts later on."

"Those things are worse than rebels," Tarkin lamented.

"Maybe so. Cad, you play next with 38 credits, four spins, and two whammies."

"Let me show Tarkin here how it's done," Cad said. "Let's start with some credits again."

"One space back to 267 credits. That gives you 305, just 56 less than Luke, with three spins."

"Of course, I'll go again. That same amound could give me a nice lead."

"One thirty-three credits and a prize. Cad, you have 438 credits—77 more than Luke—and two spins."

"There's too many credits on the board to pass. I have to go again. Let;s get something else to extend my lead here."

"Try your luck, Cad, and get 343 credits!"

After a round of loud applause, Preigo added, "Cad, you now have 781 credits. Will you play your last spin or pass it to Luke."

"He doesn't need any extra chances to beat me. I'm goign to take it myself. Let's get anothe rbig amount here. If Luke wants ot win, he has to fight for it!"

"Three hundred five credits! Cad, you finish with 1086 credits. Luke, you need at least 725 credits over four spins to tie Cad. It's not impossible, but it won't be easy. Try your luck, Luke."

"I don't have that many choices, do I?" Luke asked in reply. "Alright, I've been in harrier situations before, so let's keep calm and earn some credits."

Cad smirked to see Luke hit a whammy. This one appeared dressed in black, saying, "Luke, I am your whammy!"

"Luke, that whammy is a bit of a setback, but you can still win the game with your three spins," Preigo reminded him.

"At this point, that's all I have left. Alright, lets get those 300-odd spaced. Those are my best chances at winning here."

"One space back to 267 credits. That's a good start. You still have two spins."

"Go, Go. I need 300-some for sure here or an extra spin. C'mon now, get me back in the game."

"Three forty-three credits. Luke, you have 610 credits right now and one spin. We don't have anything with 476 credits except for the Big Prize amounts. So, you would need that or anything else with an additional spin to stay in the game.

However, you can pass the spin to Cad. If he whammies, you pull off the big upset."

"I'll definitely pass."

"Cad, that spin is yours. You need to avoid the whammy to win. Otherwise, Luke does."

"Alright. Let me show everyone how it's done here and finish the game in style."

"Two-ten credits. Cad, with 1296 credits, you're today's winner."

The Duro audience cheered so loudly it drowned out the victory choir sound.

"Cad, you also picked up a prize Let's hear about it."

_You won a set of dinnerware for five. Entertain your guests with this dinnerware that's both stylish and contemporary from the Coruscant House of Housewares. This prize is valued at 51 credits._

"Luke and Tarkin will also pick up consolation prizes. Here is what you gentlemen will go homewith today."

_Gift certifications to the Satellite Station Grill. Find your favorite foods from across the galaxy in one of the few intergalactic spaceports rated four stars. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (prizes not included)._

"This concludes the Terriffic 27 quarterfinals, meaning we will start the Notable Nine semifinals next time. Surprisingly, all three of our top seeds advanced. Cad, you will play once again on Duro in the near future where Qui-Gon Jinn and Admiral Ackbar will be your opponents with a berth in the championship at stake."

"I look forward to the challenge," Cad replied.

"Next time, we will be on Corellia for that regional final that has Yoda, Leia, and Han all vying for a slot in the championship on Corsucant. Until then, take care and we'll see you next time."


	12. Semifinal 1: QF 1, 6, and 7 winners

Opening clips included:

· Yoda pleased at earning 267 credits.

· Leis Organ earning 95 credits on a passed spin.

· Han Solo rejoicing after Jango Fett picked up his fourth whammy.

With the turntable rotating and the house lights brightening, the audience cheered to see the day's contestants. Next, Preigo walked out onstage and joined the contestants at his podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we begin our semifinal round known as the Notable Nine. We're back in Corellia for the first of our three regional finals before we conduct our championship back in Coruscant. Today's game is the only game where all three top seeds won, so let's meet them again. Yoda, you're our 9th seed with 1049 credits."

"Glad to be back, I am," Yoda replied. "To win more credits, I hope."

"And just maybe you'll win a prize this time, too. Next, we have fourth-seeded Leia Organa who won 686 credits in a very close game."

"This game should be interesting. It'd be nice to win again," Leia said.

"Indeed. Finally, we have our third seed and local star Han Solo who won 209 credits when his opponents each hit four whammies."

"You make it sound like no big deal. That was one hairy game," Han stated.

"If you win again, let's hope you get more credits."

"I agree with Leia, though. This is weird to be playing against my wife. I'll definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight."

After the audience chuckled, Preigo said, "You already know to avoid whammies, so let's remind you of our first round prizes since none of you won any the first time around."

_A refresher brush, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Our spins for this round are fairly even. Yoda has five, Leia has six, and Han has seven. That means Yoda will play first."

"The last shall be first, or something like that," Yoda replied before taking his first spin.

"One space forward to 95 and a prize. That's not a bad star. You have four more spins."

"Go again, I will. More credits, I'd like."

"Fifty-seven credits more for a total of 152 and three spins. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"Too early, it is. Go again, I will."

"Nineteen credits. Yoda, those give you 171 credits with two more spins."

"To increase my score, I need, Again, I'll go."

"Thirty-eight credits for 209 credits in total. One more spin: pass or avoid the whammy, Yoda?"

"Take the last spin, I will."

"Try your luck, Yoda, and get 38 credits and a spin. You have 247 credits and you still that last spin."

"Pass to Leia, I will."

"Leia, you play next and your first spin has to be the one Yoda just passed to you. See what you can do with it."

"Let's have some fun today," she replied.

"Two eighty-six credits **and** a prize. Excellent job. Leia, one spin has put you in the lead, but you still have six spins. You can take them or pass them to Yoda."

"With my luck, he'd just pass me again. Let's take some more for now."

"Nineteen credits more for 305. You have five spins."

"I'll definitely go again here. Let's extend the lead some more so I can pass."

"Nineteen credits again for 324. You lead Yoda by 115 credits and you have four spins."

"That's still not enough for my liking. I have to go again, Preigo."

"Try your luck, Leia, and get 76 credits. You just narrowly avoided the whammy there. You have an even 400 credits with three more spins."

"I think I'll go one more time."

"Seventy-six credits more. Leia, you have 476 credits, a prize point, and two spins."

"I'll pass now."

"Those spins go back to Yoda with 247 credits and a prize point of his own. You have to take these spins."

"Gift from the princess, let's get," Yoda said.

"Ninety-five credits. Not bad. You have 342, 134 shy of Leia. You have one more passed spin to take."

"Then take it, we shall."

"Nineteen credits for a new final total of 361. Han, it's finally your turn as the top seed. You have seven spins and you need 476 credits to tie Leia."

"I could do that with the '_Falcon_ tied behind my back," Han quipped. "Let's get something good to start off here."

"Seventy-six credits. That's a good star. You have six spins."

"We'll see if I need them all. Let's hope I get at least one big amount."

"One space forward to 57 credits and 133 in all. You're still in third place and you have five more spins."

"I definitely want more. I'd love to finish second if not first."

"Seventy-six credits again. Han, that gives you 209. You need 152 to tie Yoda for second place, and you have four spins for trying to do it."

"Let's go on, then," Han said. "Let's get a big value here and close that gap fast."

"Seventy-six credits yet again. That must be your favorite space, Han. You're up to 285, but the gap between Yoda and you for second place is shrinking."

"Let's bridge that gap with this spin. Seventy-six is good, But I'd like something bigger."

"Nineteen credits more to give you 304. Han, you trail Yoda by 57 credits for second place and you have two spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I have to get second place, Preigo. Let's do it on this spin."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 38 credits plus a spin. The 38 credits give you 342 and you stay at two spins. You only need 19 credits to tie Yoda."

"I think that's the least amount I can get. So let's go and get the tie... or better."

"Nineteen credits more. That puts you in a tie for second with Yoda at 361 credits. You have one last spin. You also trail Leia by 95 credits."

"We're about due for one of those whammies, so now's a good time to pass."

"Leia, that spin goes to you. Avoid the whammy and you keep the lead. Hit a whammy and Yoda and Han finish tied for the lead."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Leia deadpanned. "I'd take zero credits here to keep my lead, you know."

As Leia and the audience groaned to see the board stop on a whammy, Han smirked. A whammy appeared and asked, "Where's my crown?" only to get smacked on the head with an oversize tiara, causing the whammy to see stars before falling off-screen.

"Han apparently was right that we were due for our first whammy of the round. So, Yoda and Han finish tied with 361 credits. Yoda has a prize point. Leia has nothing but a whammy after her first round efforts. We'll be back with round two after these messages from our sponsors."

⁂

"Welcome back to our Try Your Luck Madness Tournament. Yoda, Leia and Han played gallantly, and it;s now time to see which of them moves on to our championship. Let's tell everyone what prizes they can pick up this round," Preigo told everyone.

_ A trial membership in the Thimiar of the Month Club, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"We have larger credit amounts and we also have whammies. You did pretty well avoiding those last round, so let's keep it up. In terms of spins, Yoda has three. Leia has four. And Han has six. Leia, with a score of zero, you get to start first."

"Lucky me. Let's get some of those bigger credit spaces this round since I only have four spins," she replied.

"Seventy-six credits and a spin. That puts you on the board and you keep all four spins."

"That's a good thing, I hope. Let's go again and get more credits."

"Two sixty-seven credits. Leia, you have 343 credits, just 18 credits shy of the lead. You have three spins."

"I'm definitely going here. It'd be nice to have the lead again, no thanks to my husband."

"One thirty-three credits for a new score of 476 credits and a lead of 115 credits with two more spins."

"I have to go again. There's too many big spaces to pass just yet."

"Try your luck, Leia, and get 267 credits. You have 743 credits which is more than double your opponents. You have one last spin. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I still have to go. Han has six spins to try catching me. So let's finish with something good."

"Seventy-six credits. Leia, you finish with 819 credits—good job. WE have a tie for second, so we start with the leftmost and lower-seeded player. Yoda, you go next with 361 credits, 3 spins, and one prize point."

"Work cut out for me, I have. Big credit values, I need," Yoda said before stopping the board.

"One fourteen credits. That's not bad. You have 475 credits with two more spins."

"Go again, I must. To win, I'd like."

"Seventy-six credits more. Yoda, you have 551 credits—268 shy of Leia—and you have one more spin."

"Go again, I will. For the lead, I'll go."

"Try your luck, Yoda, and get 267 credits. Yoda, you have 818 credits. That's one credit short of Leia's total! Han, you finally play with 361 credits and six spins. You need 458 credits to tie Leia."

"That's what, 76 credits per spin again? That's easy," Han replied. "Let's start the catching up right now."

"One space forward to 95 credits and a prize. You have 456 credits and five spins."

"I have to keep going. Passing isn't an opting here. Let's get bigger credits."

"One space forward again to 95 credits and a prize. Like Yoda at one point, you have 551 credits now. You have four spins, so you can pass or try to avoid the whammy."

"I have no choice. Whammy, stay away until I pass Leia!"

"Two sixty-seven credits more. Han, you're now tied with Yoda with 818 credits. You both trail Leia by one credit. You could pass and hope she whammies and doesn't catch up—forcing a spin-off between Yoda and you. Or, you could use your three spins to take over the lead."

"I'm not passing now, Preigo. Han Solo doesn't give up when the stakes are high! I'm going to take that spin and take the lead right now."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 76 credits. You now have 894 credits, 75 more than Leia. You have two spins and two prize points."

"I need one more spin to expand my lead. Then, I might pass. Let's get bigger credits now!"

"Two ten credits. Very good. Han, you have 1104 credits; that's 285 more than Leia. You can take the last spin yourself and win unless you hit a whammy. Or, you can pass to Leia and hope she either hits a whammy or gets a low amount for you to win."

"Last round, the final spin was a whammy. I'm not taking that risk this time, not while I'm in the lead. Let's pass."

"Leia, you need 286 credits or more. Otherwise, Han is our first player to advance to the championship. You need that or something with an extra spin."

"Well, here goes nothing. Let's get a big credit amount here."

"Two ten credits. That's not enough, and Han is our champion from Corellia and advancing to the championship!"

The small Corellian audience cheered loudly as choir voices sang in the background.

"Han, in addition to your 1104 credits, you've picked up the following prizes:"

_Thee months as a member of the Thimiar of the Month Club. Enjoy a new combination of thimiar meat and seasonings each standard month. If you enjoy it, you can choose to renew your membership. This prize is worth 72 credits._

_ You also won a weekend resort getaway for two. You and a special guest will first chose between three lovely resorts and spend two and a half days and two nights there where you'll enjoy complementary breakfast along with sightseeing or other recreational activities. This is worth 379 credits._

"I'd hope Leia would come with me," Han said.

"Just don't expect me to join you swimming," she retorted.

"Very well," Preigo replied. "Yoda, Leia, in addition to what you won from the prior round, we'll send you home with these parting gifts."

_Dinner at Sarvi's Space Port – the best port restaurant in Kor Vella. Refuel both your ship and your stomach with the broadest menu on the planet. Also, you will take with you the Try Your Luck home game. Prizes and thimiars not included._

"Han, as mentioned before, you're our first finalist. You'll play the winners between Admiral Piett, Padmé Amidala, and Pre Vizsla along with the winner between Admiral Ackbard, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Cad Bane."

"That's an interesting group of folks. I may have my work cut out for me more than I did today," Han replied.

"Indeed. Join us next time on Mandalore where Piett, Padmé, and Pre square off. Today, we will close with a special song from one of the local musical groups on Corellia—The Glass Shards"

_He took off on a Primeday to smuggle goods,_

_ On the Kessel Run Run, the Kessel Run._

_ He flew back on the 'Falcon so he'd have some fun,_

_ On the Kessel Run Run, the Kessel Run._


	13. Semifinal 2: QF 2, 5, and 8 winners

The day's opening credits featured:

· The Mandalorian crowd cheering Pre Vizsla's earning 2858 credits and a spin.

· Padmé sighing as a whammy dressed as a senator took away her winnings.

· Piett learning his 95 credits also came with the potential to win dinnerware.

As the turntable rotated to present the contestants, the stage lights brightened as Preigo walked onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we continue our semifinal round known as the Notable Nine. We've returned to Mandalore for our second regional final before we conduct our championship back in Coruscant. Let's meet the players who are back and eager to advance to the championship. Padmé Amidala, you won 3295 credits—one of our highest amounts—and you're our 23rd seed."

"That was pretty exciting, Padmé replied. I'd like to do it again."

"We'll see if it's just as easy, but I think you may be challenged more—especially by our 11th seed, Admiral Piett. You won 781 credits. I imagine you want to add to your total."

"Definitely," Piett said. "And if I were to win the championship, I just might get a bit choked up."

"One game at a time," Preigo reminded him. "Finally, we have our second seed and local favorite. Pre Vizsla, you won the most in our tournament so far with 3734 credits."

After a loud ovation from the small, partisan crowd, Pre replied, "That was pretty awesome, huh? I'd love to do it again and show everyone I play this game like a proud warrior."

"Very well. You already know what to play for and avoid. So, let's tell you what our slightly-tweaked prize list for round one will be:"

_ A set of six chance cubes, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"Padmé and Piett, you each have four spins for this round. Pre has eight. With a tie for least spins, our lowest seed plays first. Start us off, Padmé."

"Let's see if I can get lucky again today," Padmé said in taking her first spin.

"Seventy-six credits. That's not a bad start. Seventy-six credits and three more spins."

"You're right, but I need more credits while I can get them. Pre has twice the spins I do."

Padmé looked on as she hit a whammy. One dressed in senate apparel appeared and said, "in the name of the Republic, I take your credits," before being smashed by an oversize gavel.

"Padmé, that's your first whammy, but you still have two spins. I take it you'd like to try again?" Preigo asked.

"Definitely, I need something to show for this round," she replied.

"Fifty-seven credits put you back in the game with one more spin. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll go again. I definitely need to avoid the whammy here."

Padmé shook her head; she hit yet another whammy. This time, a quartet appeared and sang, "Oooh, I took the credits back from you. Yeah!"

"Padmé, unfortunately, that's your second whammy. You have no more spins for now. Next, we go to Piett with four spins."

"I can only hope Padmé kept the whammies away for me," he said before stopping the board.

"Try your luck, Piett, and get 57 credits. Fifty-seven credits gives you the lead with three spins."

"Well, let's hope I can add some more to that here."

Piett stopped on a whammy, drawing several groans. One dropped a bomb that exploded, taking out both the score and the whammy.

"Piett, we're in a pattern here. First someone gets credits and then loses them," Preigo noted. "Let's hope that doesn't happen to you in the next two spins."

"You got that right," Piett replied. "Come on, let's get credits on these last two spins."

"Fifty-seven credits puts you right back where you were. You have one more spin."

"I'll pass it to Padmé. She can have the whammy."

"Padmé, that spin is yours and you must take it. With two whammies, you definitely don't want another."

"You're telling me," she said. "OK, let's get this over with and get any credit score here."

"One space forward to 57 credits. Padmé, you're currently tied with Piett for the lead. Pre, we now come to you with eight big spins. You only need 57 credits to share the lead, so go ahead and play."

"It's time to play like a warrior again," Pre stated, drawing cheers from the partisan audience. "Let's get those big prizes!"

"Nineteen credits. That puts you in second place, 38 credits behind your opponents, and you have seven spins."

"I shouldn't need them all, but I'll definitely go again here."

Pre gnashed his teeth slightly to see he stopped on a whammy. One appeared and used the darksaber to slash Pre's score before burning itself with the blade.

"Pre, everyone has a whammy, but those aren't what we want people to finish with. At least you have six spins for starting over," Preigo said.

"You got that right. Let's get credits again or I'll sic the Death Watch on those whammies!"

"Ninety-five credits. Pre, that puts you in the lead, but you still have five spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I really don't want to pass five spins, so I'll go again."

"One space forward to 95 credits and a prize. That doubles your score to 190 and you have a prize point. You have four spins left."

"I'm feeling pretty good here, Preigo, so I'll take another spin."

"Ninety-five credits more. Pre, you've hit 95 credits three straight times..."

"Hey, it beats a whammy!"

"Indeed it does. You have 285 credits and three spins. Will you pass, or will you avoid the whammy again?"

"I'll take one more spin. Let's get something else good here."

"Try your luck, Pre, and get 95 and a prize once more. Pre, you have 380 credits now, two prize points, and two spins."

"I'll pass to Padmé."

"Padmé, those spins are you. As before, you have to take them. You need credits on at least one spin to stay in the game."

"You heard the guy, I need credits here, and I'd like to close in on the lead again," she said.

"One space back to 38 credits. Padmé, you now have 95 credits and one more passed spin. Avoid the whammy here."

"I certainly want to Let's get credits one more time and avoid the whammy."

"Try your luck, Padmé, and get 38 credits. You finish with 133 credits. Piett has 57. Pre is our leader after one round with 380 credits and two prize points. We'll be right back to complete today's semifinal right after this."

⁂

Back from commercials, Preigo said, "Welcome back to the conclusion of today's regional final here on Mandalore. We've increased the credit scores for round two and players can earn the following prizes:"

_A trial membership in the Thimiar of the Month Club, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You already know to avoid the whammy, so let's check the spin totals. Padmé received four spins again while Piett and Pre get seven each. We start with the player having the least credits. Piett, that's you with 57 credits, seven spins, and one whammy."

"I can only I hope I can take advantage of them," Piett replied, studying the board before taking his first spin of the round.

"Ninety-five credits with a prize. Ninety-five credits gives you 152 credits, good enough for second place with six spins."

"I've got some catching up to do, so I'll go again."

"Try your luck, Piett, and get 305 credits. You have 457 credits now, putting you in the lead. With five spins, will you pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll go again to try to extend my lead. Let's get that nice big credit score again."

"Seventy-six credits more for 533 credits. You still have four spins."

"I'll think I'll go at least once more to see what else I can get."

Piett looked on as he stopped on a whammy. This time, one appeared, pointed and laughed, and then disappeared again.

"Piett, that's your second whammy, but you have three spins left for starting over," Preigo stated.

"I have no choice if I want to win," Piett conceded. "Let's get 300 credits or more again now."

"Seventy-six credits puts you back in the game. You still have two spins."

"I need more to increase my chances of winning. Avoid the whammy."

Piett looked on in shock as a whammy appeared instead. This one brandished a lightsaber while saying, "Look out, Shaak. Look out, Mace. Look out, Yoda." before slicing off an arm.

"Piett, you have one spin left, but you have three whammies. One more puts you out of the game. What do you want to do?"

"Winning with zero is hard, maybe impossible. I have to take this spin and hope for the best," Piett answered.

"Try your luck, Piett, and get 267 credits. That puts you all the way up into second place. Padmé, you play next with 133 credits, four spins, and two whammies."

"Alright, let's just hope I can get credits without the whammies here."

"Big prize! Padmé, you did it again. You just got 2858 credits and a spin!"

Despite not being the local contestant, some in the audience cheered and applauded.

"Padmé, you have 2991 credits and four spins."

"This is tough, but I'll take one more spin so I can break 3000 credits again. Then, I'll pass. Let's get one more spin of credits now."

"One space forward to 267 credits. You're up to 3258 credits now with three spins."

"Pass 'em now!"

"Those spins go to Pre, who will play next. You need to take these three spins and avoid the whammies"

"I did what Padmé did in my game, so I'm not worried here. Let's chip away at that lead now."

"Ninety-five credits and a spin. The credits give you 475 credits total. You have 8 earned spins and two more passed spins."

"One seventy-one credits for 646 credits and one more passed spin."

"Let's get through this one before I decide what to do next here."

"Three forty-three credits for a total of 989 credits. You have eight spins that you can pass or use to earn more credits."

After hearing suggestions for the audience, Pre said, "I'm definitely playing on here. I'm pretty sure I can get the big prize amount."

The audience groaned to see Pre stop on a whammy instead. A cleaning droid appeared and removed the score digits one by one before self-destructing.

"Pre, with seven spins, your second whammy should only be a minor setback," Preigo stated.

"Indeed. Let's start over and go for the lead or a position where I can pass."

"Three oh five credits puts you back into second place. You have six spins."

"I'm definitely playing again. I need to catch up to Padmé as best I can."

"One space forward to 267 credits. Pre, you have 572 credits—2686 less than Padmé—but you still have five spins."

"I have to keep going here. I need to make sure she can't catch me when I pass."

"Nine fifty-three credits **and** a spin—that's another one of our big amounts. The 953 credits gives you 1525 and you keep all five spins."

"I want to go again. That amount helped me and I want some more help closing the gap. Let's get big amounts again."

"Seventy-six credits more. You now have 1601, not quite half of Padmé's score, and you have four spins left."

"I probably should take at least one more here. If I can get to 2000 credits, that should help me."

As Pre groaned, a female whammy with wild hair appeared and sang, "Whammies just want to have credits. Oh, whammies just want to have credits," before disappearing.

"Pre, we need to talk. You have no credits, three spins, and three whammies. One more whammy eliminates you, but you'd have a hard time winning with zero credits."

"I have to take this spin and get 300 or more credits," Pre replied. "Let's get back into second place now."

"Two ten credits. That leaves you 57 credits behind Piett for second place and you have two spins."

"I have no choice, I need to go again here. Come on, I need something with a spin right now."

"Seventy-six credits more. Pre, you have 286 credits. Padmé has 3258 credits. One spin won't be enough to match her total. You can try to get an extra spin, or you can pass to Padmé. If she hits a whammy, you'll win."

"Pass," Pre said, adding an evil grin.

"Padmé, a whammy means Pre wins. Credits means you win. Credits and a spin keeps the game going. Try your luck!"

"I just need credits. One, or even zero would be fine," she called out.

"Whammy! Pre, with 286 credits, you've won and earned our second spot in the championship."

The Mandalorian crowd cheered loud enough to totally drown out the victory music.

"While you'll be joining us on the caravan to Coruscant, both Piett and Padmé will go home with their prior winnings and these thank you gifts:"

_Gift certifications to Concordia Cuisine. Stop by for fine dining, but don't worry—your stomach won't need to be coated with Mandalorian Armor. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (refresher brush and other prizes not included)._

"Next time, we will go to Duro to see who will join Han and Pre in the championship. Will it be Admiral Ackbar, Qui-Gon Jinn, or Cad Bane? Join us next time to find out. Until then, here is a musical tribute for today's champion."

_From Duro to Mandalore,_

_ All the players know the score._

_ If they want to win some more_

_ They have to spin the board._

_ If you opt to take a chance,_

_ You may see the whammy dance._

_ And you just might not advance_

_ When you spin the board._

_ Try your luck: earn some credits, earn some prizes._

_ Try your luck: this is pure madness._

_ Try your luck: earn some credits, earn some prizes._

_ Try your luck: this is pure madness._


	14. Semifinal 3: QF 3, 4, and 9 winners

The day's opening credits included:

· Ackbar earning 286 credits and a prize point.

· Qui-Gon earning a first round big prize amount of 191 credits.

· Cad Bane picking up a second whammy in the first round of his quarterfinal match.

As the turntable rotated to present the contestants, the stage lights brightened as Preigo walked onstage.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "Today, we conclude our semifinal round known as the Notable Nine. We've returned to Duros for our last regional final before we conduct our championship in Coruscant. Let's meet the players who are back and eager to advance to the championship. Admiral Ackbar, as the 25th seed, you advanced with 1198 credits and a prize when your opponents both whammied out."

"I think that was a matter of luck," Ackbar replied. "I have my work cut out for me today, and it won't be easy."

"Indeed. Let's see how things go, shall we? Next, we have Qui-Gon Jinn who picked up a prize and 1030 credits as our 24th seed."

"I guess I lived to play another day, huh?" Qui-Gon quipped, drawing laughter from the audience.

"Definitely. Finally, we have the top seed of our tournament who picked up 1296 credits and a prize. Cad Bane, welcome back."

After a loud round of partisan applause, Cad said, "Thanks, Preigo. I look forward to defending my championship."

"You know, if you do win, our final game will be the top three seeds of the tournament."

"All the more reason to make that happen, right?"

"Possibly. Let's remind you what the revised prize list is for this round:"

_A set of six chance cubes, a combination grill and cooler, dinnerware, a weekend resort getaway for two, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You're already familiar with our game board, and you know what happens when you land on a whammy. So, let's review the spin totals for this round. Ackbar has three spins. Qui-Gon has five. And, Cad has a near-perfect nine. Ackbar, you get to play first."

"I have to make these three spins count, huh?" Ackbar replied. "Let's get one of the bigger values."

"Whammy... whammy."

A whammy appeared, pointed and laughed, and disappeared.

"The good news is that you lost nothing but a spin. The bad news is you're now one-fourth of the way to being out of the game. You still have two spins."

"I have to avoid the whammy this time," Ackbar stated. I can't get two in a row with three spins can I?"

"Fifty-seven credits. That gives you the early lead with one spin."

"I have to go again. Let's avoid another whammy."

"Seventy-six credits more. Ackbar, you finish with 133 credits and we now go to Qui-Gon with five spins of his own."

"This is certainly going to be an interesting game," Qui-Gon deadpanned before taking his first spin.

"Nineteen credits to put you in second place with four more spins."

"I can't pass with that, so I'll go again here and hope for something better."

"Nineteen credits and a prize point. Qui-Gon, that doubles your score to 38 credits and you have a prize point with three spins."

"I guess chance cubs are better than a refresher brush. Let's try to avoid the whammy again."

"Try your luck, Qui-Gon, and get 76 credits. That gives you 114 credits, just 19 behind Ackbar. With two spins will you pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll go again to extend my lead. Let's get a bigger value here now."

"Ninety-five credits more for a new total of 209 credits. What do you want to do with your last spin?"

"I can pass it, so let's do that."

"Ackbar, that spin is yours. You must take it, and you trail Qui-Gon by 76 credits."

"Let's get those 76 credits and then-some, then," he said. "More credits now!"

"You did it! Seventy-six credits ties you with Qui-Gon at 209 credits. Cad, it's finally your turn and you have nine big spins."

"We'll see what happens, Preigo. That board seems unpredictable today," Cad noted.

"Fifty-seven credits. Not bad. You have eight spins—more than plenty for catching up."

"Indeed. We'll do that with the next one."

"Nineteen credits more for 76 credits. And you still have seven spins."

"I won't let small numbers deter me. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Try your luck, Cad, and get 76 credits! That doubles your score to 152 credits with six spins left."

"I don't need that much for the lead, so I'll keep going and hope to avoid the whammy."

"One space back to 19 credits. Cad, you're score is now 171 credits. You have fove spins and no whammies yet."

"I have to keep going. There's no excuse for me not finishing the round with the lead. Let's try for it on this spin."

"One space back to 19 credits yet again. You have 190 credits now, just 19 away from our leaders. You have four spins to get those 19 credits."

"I only need but one," Cad replied quickly. "I'll get or pass the others right now!"

"Fifty-seven credits and a prize point. Cad, the credits give you the lead with 247 credits. Will you pass those three spins or try to avoid the whammy again?"

"It'd be premature to pass, so I'm going to go again."

"Two hundred eighty-six credits and a prize! Excellent! Cad, you have 533 credits, 2 prize points, no whammies, and two spins."

"Pass!"

"You can pass to Ackbar or Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon has no whammies yet, so he can have them."

"Qui-Gon, it sounds like Cad is eager to give you a whammy. Let's see what you can do with two spins you must take."

"I'm used to scoundrels hating on Jedi, so this is no big deal," Qui-Gon replied calmly, taking the first of his passed spins.

"One space back to 19 credits. That seems to be our favorite space today. That gives you 228 credits, 305 shy of Cad, and you have one more passed spin to take."

"I don't think I can get that back in one spin, but we'll do what we can to close the gap."

"Fifty-seven credits. As we conclude round one, Ackbar has 209 credits and a whammy. Qui-Gon finished with 285 credits and a prize point. Cad is our leader with 533 credits and two prize points. We'll conclude our final semifinal right after this!"

⁂

Returning form the break, Preigo said, "Welcome back to our Try Your Luck This is Madness Tournament. Thanks to our board with bigger and better prizes, we'll know who will be our last contestant to join us on the caravan to Coruscant. Speaking of which, let's review the prizes for this round:"

_A trial membership in the Thimiar of the Month Club, a weekend resort getaway for two, a portable heater, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control and stereo sound._

"You already know to avoid the whammy, so let's see how round two will play out. Ackbar has four spins. Qui-Gon and Cad each received six. We start with the player having the lowest credit amount this round. Ackbar, that's you with 209 credits."

"Let's get some of those bigger numbers I see on the board!" Ackbar called out.

"Two twenty-nine credits for a new score of 438. That puts you in second place with three spins."

"Very good, Let's keep going."

"Three hundred five credits! Very good. You have 743 credits now. Pass those two spins, or try to avoid the whammy again?"

"Given the other scores, I think I have to keep going. Let's keep getting big credit amounts. That 2800 one would be nice, too."

"One hundred thirty-three credits more. Ackbar, 133 credits gives you 876 with one more spin."

"I may as well take it and give the others a run for their credits."

"Try your luck, Ackbar, and get three hundred five credits again. You finish with 1181 credits. Not bad for being our lowest seed. Qui-Gon, you play next with 285 credits, a prize point, and six spins."

"Let's hope the board is still feeling generous today," Qui-Gon replied. "Here we go."

"Two eighty-six credits and a prize point. You more than doubled your score to 571 credits. You have two prize points, and you have five spins."

"I have to keep playing for the lead, so I'll go again. Let's get credits like everyone else here."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. That gives you 666 credits and three prize points. You still have four spins."

"And I'm still trailing, so I have to spin again. Let's hope I can bridge the gap before I run out of spins."

"One hundred fourteen credits more for a total of 780 credits. You have three spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"Passing seems like a bad idea, so I have to keep playing. Keep being good to me, board."

"Ninety-five credits. Ninety-five credits gives you 875 credits. You need 306 credits to tie Ackbar, and you have two spins."

"I have to keep going, Preigo. I don't have any choice but to get a good credit amount now."

"Ninety-five credits **and** a spin. That spin helps, I'm sure. You still have two with a new score of 970 credits."

"That makes it a little easier this time. Let's get something bigger to make the game more interesting now."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. Qui-Gon, you have 1065 credits—116 less than Ackbar—four prize points, and one last spin."

"I have to go, here. Either I'll get the lead or die trying."

"Try your luck, Qui-Gon, and get 210 credits!"

After a brief round of cheers, Preigo added, "Qui-Gon, you finish in the lead for now with 1275 credits—94 more than Ackbar. Now, we go to Cad with 533 credits and six spins of his own."

"I plan to use them to my advantage, too," Cad replied. "Let's work for the lead starting with this spin."

"Two sixty-seven credits for a total of 800 credits. You have five spins."

"Perfect. That should let me get a decent lead before I consider passing."

"Seventy-six credits **and** a spin. The credits give you 876. You trail Qui-Gon by 399 credits with all five of your spins remaining at your disposal."

"Every bit helps. Let's go for the lead once again here."

"Try your luck, Cad, and get 210 credits. Cad, you have 1086 credits. You need 95 credits to tie Ackbar for second place, and four spins."

"I have to go again. I'm too close to the lead now to take the easy way out. Let's get big credits again."

"One thirty-three credits for 1219. You're 56 credits behind Qui-Gon now, and you have three spins. Pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'm definitely too close to pass now. It's time to take the lead back on this spin."

Cad looked on in exasperation to see the board stop on a whammy. As the largely-Duros audience groaned, a whammy in clone armor shot Cad's score with a blaster as each digit disappeared one at a time.

"Cad, that whammy comes at a bad time..."

"You're telling me," he interrupted.

"But, you still have two spins," Preigo reminded him. "You'd need some additional spins to have a chance at the lead though."

"Then that's what I'll do. I need some extra spins now. I'll even take 1300 extra spins at a credit each if I have to!"

"One space back to 267 credits. Cad, that's presently your score with one spin remaining. You need 1008 credits to tie Qui-Gon. You would need an extra spin to stay in the game, otherwise Qui-Gon advances to the championship.

"If you feel like being a spoiler, you can pass to Qui-Gon. If he hits a whammy, Ackbar will take you out to the bar because he'd win and become your best friend for the day."

"That really doesn't help me in any meaningful way," Cad replied. "So, I'll go again and hope for an extra spin."

"Try your luck, Cad!"

"OK, I need extra spins with anything attached to it. I'll even take a Jedi and an extra spin if it's worth enough here!"

"Ninety-five credits and a spin! Cad, you live to play again. You have 362 credits now, the same spin, and the same situation. You need an extra spin to help you get the 913 credits you need to tie Qui-Gon."

"I have to play again, Preigo. I need another extra spin here. Let's hope it's a bigger value this time. Avoid the whammy..."

"Seventy-six credits without a spin is not enough. Our winner for today is Qui-Gon Jin with 1275 credits!"

Most of the small audience applauded politely as choir voices sang in the background.

"Qui-Gon, let's talk about the prizes you won today before discussing what happens next."

_You won a set of six chance cubes. Be ready for whatever game you may play with this set from Desert Entertainment Associates of Tatooine Retail value: 12 credits._

_ You also won a portable header. The Techno Union model 451 Heater will keep you warmer than a wampa on Hoth. Suggested retail value: 299 credits._

"Ackbar, Cad, you won't be going away empty-handed. In addition to your previous winnings, we also have the following for you:"

_That's right, they leave us with gift certifications to the Satellite Station Grill. Find your favorite foods from across the galaxy in one of the few intergalactic spaceports rated four stars. You'll also receive our home version of Try Your Luck (prizes not included)._

_ "_Qui-Gon, your bit of an upset means you'll be joining us next time for the championship. As you can see here, you'll be facing off against Han Solo and Pre Vizsla."

"The opponents sure get interesting each time," Qui-Gon remarked.

"Indeed, but with so much on the line, it will be worth the challenge. With that, we will see you next time for our exciting championship game. Until then, take care and enjoy this musical salute to local favorite, Cad Bane."

_Whammies, whammies, no one likes the whammies._

_ Whammies, whammies, stay away please!_


	15. Championship

The day's extended opening credits included:

· Bail Organa celebrating a win.

· Padmé frustrated after receiving a second whammy in the first round.

· Qui-Gon Jinn taking a spin.

· Han Solo lifting his chair over his head to celebrate a victory.

· Cad Bane taking a spin.

· Han Solo smirking as Leia Organa hit a whammy.

· And Pre Vizsla earning 381 credits on a spin.

In the larger space provided by Coruscant's Holovision Studio, the turntable rotated to reveal Qui-Gon Jinn, Han Solo, and Pre Vizsla. As the audience cheered, Preigo took his place at the emcee's podium.

"Galactic Entertainment Media is pleased to present today's episode for your enjoyment," he said.

After more applause, he added, "After beginning with the Starting Six, continuing with the Terrific 27, and reducing that to the notable nine, We're down to the final three of our Try Your Luck Madness Tournament. Let's reacquaint ourselves with the finalists.

"Qui-Gon, you're our 24th seed with 2305 credits and a nice collection of prizes. Thanks to a timely whammy, you pulled off a big upset last time in our game play on Duro."

"I have to admit even I was surprised at that, but I'm happy to be here. Who knows, maybe I can win again."

"It seems possible, doesn't it? Next, we have Han Solo who is our third seed with 1313 credits and few prizes of his own from the Corellia Region."

"Numbers mean little to me, Preigo. But I like to win, and I'd like to win again today. Those numbers would make me happy."

"As would more credits and prizes, I'm sure. Finally, we have the top remaining seed. Our winner from Mandalore with 4020 credits and a set of dinnerware, let's welcome second-seeded back Pre Vizsla."

"Thanks," Pre replied after loud applause and cheering. "I'm impressed I made it this far, but I wouldn't mind finishing with a win since I'll have the advantage again."

"Considering three of the best seeded players lost with four whammies, they might argue more spins isn't **always** an advantage. Now that we've met the players, let's review the prizes up for grabs in round one today. Because this is our championship game, we're going to have you play for the prizes that nobody won yet—and a new one:"

_A combination grill and cooler, a klofita rug, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control._

"Just so you know, these will be the prizes for both rounds today and you will also have the chance to win as many of these as you can get.

"You already know how bad the whammy is, so we'll skip over that apart from saying four whammies means your game ends early.

"Let's check the spin totals: Qui-Gon, you have three spins. Han and Pre each have six. Qui-Gon, you'll start us off in round one."

"I guess this is it, huh?" He replied, studying the board, before stopping it.

"Fifty-seven credits and a spin. That gives you the lead for now, and you still have all three spins."

"I certainly can't pass now. Let's build on that with a bigger amount."

"Seventy-six credits more. You're up to 133 credits with two spins."

"Let's go on for more credits. Avoid the whammy..."

As if on cue, Qui-Gon found himself stopped on a whammy, groaning with the audience. Meanwhile, a quarter of whammies sang, "Ooh, I took the credits back from you. Yeah."

"Qui-Gon, it looks like one of those days where saying 'whammy' brings them out to play," Preigo noted. "However you still have a spin left. I take it you'd like to try again."

"I'd prefer not to finish the round with zero. Alright, let's get any credit value here."

"Nineteen credits. It's not much, but it puts you back in the game. Because Han and Pre each have six spins, the lower seeded player goes first this round. Han, that's going to be you."

"Lucky me, huh?" Han deadpanned. "Alright, let's get started and get a good score here."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize point. That may be important if you can without any whammies. You have five more spins."

"I wonder how a grill and cooler combine anyways. Never mind, though. I need more credits now."

"Fifty-seven credits and a spin. You have 152 credits, a prize point, and five spins."

"I'd be happy if I could double that amount to be safe. So, let's go again and get more credits."

"Fifty-seven credits again. Han, you have 209 credits now and four spins. Will you pass, or avoid the whammy?"

"I'm not ready to pass yet, so I guess I'll go again. Let's keep getting credits."

"Nineteen credits more for a new total of 228 credits. You have three spins."

"I'd still like to get a better score. Pre has six spins and could catch me rather easily. I tell you what, the Kessel Run was less stressful, but this is still fun. Let's get another spin of credits now."

Han sighed upon hearing the telltale sound of a whammy. One brandishing a lightsaber appeared and said, "Look out, Mace. Look out, Shaak. Look out, Yoda," and chuckled before slicing off one of its own arms.

"That first whammy came at an inopportune time, but you still have two spins left," Preigo informed Han.

"I can't lead with zero," he replied, "So, I need to get something here. Even 19 credits would give me a tie right now."

"Fifty-seven credits puts you back in the lead. You have one more spin left. Will you play it or pass it?"

"I need more than that to have a chance at leading after round one. I see 200-some credits up there; now would be a good time for that."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 38 credits and a spin. You have 95 credits and you still have your one spin."

"Great, let's take it again. Let's get a bigger score to finish this round."

"Big Prize! That takes you to the largest amount on the board: 191 credits at the moment. Han, you finish the round with 286 credits. Excellent job! Pre, it's finally your turn to take your six spins. You need 286 credits to tie for the lead."

"That shouldn't take too long," Pre replied. "Alright, let's get the lead as quickly as possible with these spins."

"Three eighty-one credits! That's the highest value on the board. You've moved into the lead, but you have five spins left."

"It's too soon to pass but I hope to do it soon enough. Let's add to the lead here."

"One space back to 19 credits. That gives you an even 400 credits with four more spins."

"I'm going to take at least one more spin here. I need to have a good lead before I pass."

"Nineteen credits again. Pre, you have 419 credits and three spins. Pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I'll take another chance here. I want to get something good so I can pass."

"Two eighty-six credits! Excellent. Pre, your score is now 705 credits. You have two spins."

"It's time to pass them to someone else!"

"Han, those spins come back to you. With 286 credits, you have some catching up to do here."

"Never tell me how far down I am, Preigo. It just makes me want to try harder to beat the odds!" Han exclaimed. "Let's get at least one big value here."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize. You have 381 credits, a prize point, and one more spin you have to take. Avoid the whammy, and you'll be in good shape."

"Let's make this last spin count for something. I want a big amount again."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 19 credits. After round one, Qui-Gon has 19 credits and a whammy. Han has 400 credits, a prize point, and a whammy. Pre is on top with 705 credits. We'll conclude our championship game in a moment."

⁂

"Welcome back to the championship of today's This is Madness: Try Your Luck tournament. We're ready to start round two. For those of you that might have missed round one, we're using the same prize list for both rounds. Here's a reminder of what everyone is playing for:"

_A combination grill and cooler, a klofita rug, an electric stove, and a color holovision set with remote control._

"You already know we have higher credit scores. And, you know we have whammies. So let's avoid those and have a fun finish, shall we? Qui-Gon has three. Han has five, and Pre has a big eight spins. Qui-Gon, with just 19 credits, you'll play first this round."

"I definitely need some big amounts this round if I want to win—and some luck," Qui-Gon quipped. "Let's get something good on this spin, now."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize point. You have 114 credits and two more spins."

"I have to take it. I'm still in third place. Let's get a bigger three-digit score this time."

"Two ten credits. That gives you 324 credits. With one last spin, will you pass or avoid the whammy?"

"I have to avoid the whammy one last time and hope to move up a spot. Alright, let;s et credits this time. Maybe I can get an extra spin."

"Ninety-five credits and a prize again. Qui-Gon, you finish in second place for now with 419 credits and two prize points. Now, we go to Han with 400 credits and five spins."

"Alright, let's work on retaking the lead again. We're going to make each of these spins count."

"One ninety-one credits. Not bad. You have 591 credits now—114 credits less than Pre—and four spins."

"Let's keep going and try for the lead. I need another big amount here."

Han sighed as he landed on a whammy. One in the shape of a cleaning droid erased his score one digit at a time before self-destructing.

"Han, that's a bit of a setback, but you still have three spins," Preigo reminded him. "I take it you want to start over."

"You bet. I'm not coming all the way here to leave with nothing, you know. Let's get another great amount or a spin here!" Han exclaimed.

Han shook his head to land on another whammy that pointed and laughed before disappearing.

"Han, we have to talk," Preigo said. "You still have two spins, but you have three whammies. One more whammy eliminates you from the tournament."

"I'm not going to give up so easily," Han replied. "I want a big amount or those extra spins now. Let's not disappoint."

"Two sixty-seven credits. You're only 152 credits behind Qui-Gon for second place. If you play, you'd need an extra spin in order to challenge Pre for first place."

"I'm definitely taking this spin. It's all or nothing now. Let's finish strong."

"Try your luck, Han, and get 229 credits. You finish with 496 credits and back in second place. Pre, we now go to you with 705 credits and eight big spins."

"I suppose I should take at least one, huh?" Pre said. "Let's see if I can break the thousand mark again one more time."

Pre looked on as he stopped the board on a whammy space. A whammy on a surf board appeared and said, "Surf's up! Cowabunga, I got your money in a wipe-out!"

"Pre, everyone has finally been hit by a whammy, but you have seven more spins," Preigo said.

"I knew I should have passed to Han," Pre muttered. "Oh well, it should be easy to pass him again with seven spins. Let's start over and get anything good here."

Pre's jaw dropped to see his second straight whammy. A whammy with a mallet appeared and banged the zero digit clean off his scoring display.

"Pre, you have six spins remaining, but two whammies makes the game more interesting now," Preigo stated.

"This certainly isn't interesting for me," Pre responded. "Let's get credit this time, pretty please with a darksaber on top."

"Seventy-six credits. That puts you back in the game with five spins."

"Perfect. Let's get more credits so I can consider strategy again. Until then, I need more credits—plain and simple."

"One ninety-one credits for a new total of 267 credits. You're 152 credits behind Qui-Gon for second place and just 229 behind Han for first place. You still have four spins."

"That's great to know. I could get that on this spin which would change things. Let's do that right here and now."

"Two ten credits. Those 210 credits give you 477 credits—just 19 short of Han with three spins."

"Time to pass again. Han has three whammies and I'm going to give him number four this time."

"Han, you have the lead, but you have three passed spins. You have to avoid the whammy three times for the win, otherwise Pre will be our grand champion."

"Lucky me," Han replied sarcastically. "Let's get these spins over with starting with the first."

All Han could do was shake his head to stop on a whammy while Pre smirked.

"Han, that means you're out of the game and our big winner for the tournament is Pre Vizsla."

The audience applauded over the congratulatory choir voices while Pre raised his hands in jubilation.

"Pre, your grand total over three wins is 4497 credits and the following prizes:"

_Dinnerware valued at 51 credits. And although you didn't win a prize today, we will still award you the combination grill and cooler. It's both a grill and a cooler, but don't call it a grooler. It's valued at 125 credits. Including these great prizes, you leave us with 4673 credits in winnings._

"Han, as mentioned before, you leave us with two big wins and 1313 credits and the prizes you won. Qui-Gon, you also have plenty of prizes and 2305 credits. You'll both be receiving our home game."

"So long as I don't have to let the Wookie win," Han deadpanned, drawing laughter.

"I guess I can finally retire now," Qui-Gon mused.

"Thanks to everyone who participated in our tournament, and thanks for watching," Priego stated.

* * *

**Closing Commentary**

Let me apologize for completing this well behind schedule. Long story short, offline life was such that writing time was very limited. That said, it was still nice to finish this off and see how different game play and strategy was with the difference in how passed spins get treated. More information about that is in the trivia section.

Because these tournaments take a while to write, I don't know at present if or when I'd do more, even if I have plenty at least two more I could parody easily.

* * *

**Tournament Trivia **

The top seed won eight times. The middle seed won three times, leaving four major upsets: #31 General Grievous in the play-ins, #25 Admiral Ackbar in the quarterfinals, #24 Qui-Gon Jinn in the quarterfinals, and #23 Padmé Amidala in the quarterfinals.

Pre Vizsla's 3734 credits in the semifinals was the most by a winner. Han Solo with 209 credits in the quarterfinals had the least by a winner.

Individual game winners collected 19029 credits not including prizes. This is an average of 1269 credits per game. The closest game saw Pre Vizsla defeat Admiral Piett by 19 credits in the semifinals.

Over the course of the tournament, there were 101 whammies that cost players 38815 credits in winnings. Per game, this is 2858 credits – coincidentally the same amount as the highest possible credit total in round two. On a per-whammy basis, players on average lost 384 credits with each whammy. Two episodes saw whammy losses that exceeded 6000 credits thanks to players in each hitting "Big Prize" during the second round only to lose those large scores to the whammies.

Eleven players were disqualified with four whammies. In three games, a player won by default when the remaining two players each whammied out.

Three players were unfortunate enough to finish with a zero score: Bail Organa (quarterfinals), Emperor Palpatine (quarterfinals), and Padmé Amidala (semifinals).

\- END -


End file.
